Senior Year
by Hopeisforsuckers
Summary: Senior Year it's here- The hive five are about to enter the last year of High School and there's nothing better. Lucas and Maya through time have develop an awesome relationship until the point that she has considered seeing Lucas like something else than just a friend. Would they be able to pass this year against all the obstacles?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello GMW Fan fic, this is my first story so please don't be too hard on me, English isn't my first language and I have trouble with past and present verbs so sorry, though I hope you like it!**

 **It was going to become a one-shot but it would maybe have more chapters than that if i learn how to use FFN, I am really waiting for Girl Meets New Year, I hope Lucaya is going to be okay and I also ship Riarkle.**

 **This story was inspired in real life events, well something like it. Hope you like it so I will continue or not.**

 **This has a little M content so you are warned but it's more like relationshippy stuff and angst.**

 **I DO NOT OWN GMW, I WISH THOUGH.**

* * *

Maya checks her makeup and clothes again, she wants everything to look perfect, she looks fierce with the smoky eye make up she chose and the black new tight dress she decided to finally wear, it was a special event after all. The annual party that Missy Bradford throws every first day of school was that night, but it was the event everyone talked about during summer since they were finally in their senior year it would be the best party ever. Nobody could stop talking about it; Riley wouldn't shut up about it all day through school she was asking Maya what to wear and how she should do her make up and hair. Maya, although she didn't show, she was exited as well, basically the whole gang was, it was their last year and they wanted to enjoy it as much as possible together. Maya was putting her heels when she got a message, it was Lucas.

…

Since Riley and Lucas call things off at the beginning of junior year, Maya had the chance to become closer to him and they became inseparable, soon they began hanging out all the time just the two of them. After school she went to his house or he would go to hers, they spent their time watching movies, for Lucas surprise they studied as well and talk about everything to the point that Maya knew Lucas better than she knew herself and Lucas knew Maya better than he knew himself.

Maya usually began waiting for him during his baseball practices to hang out after and as a consequences she watched the cheerleading practices until she found it fun; When Lucas notice he suggested she should try out and against all odds Maya was actually a great and she enter the team right away. Lucas anger issues became a big problem when someone trigger him by messing with his friends but Maya helped him calm down; One time this douche harassed Maya for a whole week until Lucas heard about it and had the guy against the lockers with his fist in the air ready to punch the guy. When he felt the weight of his short little stack of pancakes pulling his arm down with all the strength she had and shouting to him that it as not worth it, he put his fist down and walk away but not before giving the guy a warning not to mess with his friends. They always protected each other, care about the other and developed a _unique_ relationship.

As time pass people confused them for boyfriend and girlfriend, which cause Riley to be a little mad for the rest of the day although Maya always promise that it was just people being exaggerating about her relationship with Lucas and that it happened as well to her when she hang out with Farkle. But after a certain point she started thinking about the idea, sure she always made fun of him and he tease her about her height constantly but they could be flirting and he always touched her and after a point Maya began thinking what would it be to have Huckleberry as something more than friends.

…

 _"Shortstack I'm waiting for you outside you better come down or I will come up for you"_

Maya smiled. She put her heels on, took her purse, and off she go.

The ride with Lucas had been full of tension maybe because he was speechless when she got in the car or how she wanted to kiss him on the cheek to say _Hi_ and he moved so it was just in the corner of his lips or that he looked at her long pale legs enough to start the car late when the light was green. When they arrived to the party Farkle and Riley were already there together dancing, Riley sense the tension between both and ask what was wrong but they both said nothing with awkward smiles that left Riley uncertain. As they entered the party everything was what Maya imagined: party lights blue and purple lighting the room, drunk teenagers all over the place, many couples against walls or in the couches kissing and a whole lot of people dancing. Riley took Maya by the hand and dragged her to the dance floor, Riley was wearing a long sleeve crop top with some military pants and high heels not much like her but she looked good and guys invited her to dance with them. As for Maya she liked to dance alone although boys always ask her for a dance she said no to all of them, but when she felt a hand touching her shoulder she recognized the touch right away, she didn't need to turn around to know it was Lucas.

She could feel his breathing in her neck that gave her goose bumps, his hand slide from her shoulder to her hand and he intertwined his fingers with hers. Her breathing harshened from the feeling, he started dancing with her from behind with another hand touching her lower stomach, she could feel his arousal against her ass and she began to feel turn on. They hot danced for a while until Lucas aggressively turn Maya around and their bodies clashed, with a hand intertwined with her hair and the other one in her ass he pushed her closely to his face. Maya could smell the scent of the alcohol he had ingested before and although she really wanted to freeze that moment and just lean in, she knew it was the alcohol working on him not Lucas.

She pulled apart, took his hand and pushed him on a couch but not before he took her by her waist and pulled her down with him, Maya screamed and Lucas laughed, when Maya open her eyes she though something would be hurting but Lucas was just holding her princess style. They looked at each other and Lucas caress her cheek which made her blush and the way he looked deep into her eyes made her heart skip a beat and then she felt someone jumping into the couch next to her. She quickly turn around and it was her best friend highly intoxicated, Riley had never been drunk maybe just a little before but as Maya saw her she knew Riley was feeling something new.

"Riles are you okay?" Maya said patting the shoulder of the brunette who was looking at the roof and laughing.

"I just feel happy Peaches, it was our last first day of school just today and wow everything it's so nice in here" she giggled and Maya just laugh, she sat between her favorite people in the world, if she didn't count Farkle or Zay and it just made her smile of happiness, she was actually having a great time. She looked around for her other friends but Farkle was no where to be seen and Zay was dancing with two girls at the same time which made Maya smile as she rolled her eyes.

But soon she realized that Riley couldn't get to her house like that; Cory would kill her, his precious girl should be safe always and stay naïve. And neither should Lucas- although Mama Friar was sweet she had rules as well. Therefor she stood up and said to her friends she was coming in one second, Riley giggle and Lucas just stare at her deeply before closing his eyes and smiling which draw a smile on Maya's face too. She directed herself to the kitchen and filled to cups with water to make her friends tone it down a bit, she knew if it wasn't that she would be going with Riley and Lucas into the bathroom and force them to puke since it was the last way to make them sober again and clearly she didn't wanted to see that spectacle.

As Maya head out of the kitchen she turn around to the hall that directed her to the party room, as she was getting closer to the couch she saw that Riley had moved very closed to Lucas, she kept smiling and walked towards them calmly, maybe it was typical sweet and caring Riley who loves to hug her friends. Then Riley moved her head really closed to Lucas's while Lucas try to push out a bit and looked the other way looking at something that had steal his attention, Maya smile turn frown as she walk faster towards them. But when Lucas turn around to say something to Riley she closed the space between their lips, Riley was kissing Lucas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there is 11:00 pm in my country and I finished my homework like two hours ago but still I couldn't go to sleep without updating this, I own nothing but my imagination and hope you like it.**

 **Sorry for not updating this earlier I am working on my ideas and how I want this to go.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own GMW, Although I wish Tiramisuspice would because I love her stories.**

* * *

Maya's heart sink, her fists clenched causing the cups full of water to spill. She couldn't take the way her heart was aching, she had not felt that pain before or maybe not in a while, and sure she hadn't imagine that the ones who would gave her that feeling would be her friend and the guy she had feelings for. Lucas quickly turned around pushing Rile away when his gaze found Maya's. With tears running down her cheeks she walk away towards the rooms to find somewhere to be alone and she had to be quick. She couldn't believe she just saw that but most of all she couldn't believe it would hurt so much to see Lucas with another girl, I mean it did hurt her when Lucas and Riley went out but she hide it really good but now that she wasn't hiding her feelings so well anymore it just hurt her even more.

She reached a room and open the door, without thinking, to find Billy on top of Missy heavily making out in the bed, some clothes tossed around the room. Any one who had open the door knew they got it going. Maya felt embarrass, at least her friends where having a good time, her cheeks quickly turn red as she saw the scene.

"So-Sorry guys" she said and close the door the fastest she could and turn around to lean against the door with her eyes shut, she needed to process what she was feeling, the whole Riley kissing Lucas thing had made her dizzy, she felt sick and didn't felt strong enough to stand up. Nonetheless she felt someone standing in front of her, a large strong body with the scent she loved so much and she knew it was to late to escape. Lucas had her against the door in a very short distance, his arms against the door and his body leaning in towards Maya. She could feel the heat of his body because how close they were.

"I know what you saw and I just wanted to say it's not what you think. I couldn't do anything to stop Riley, she came towards me and she's a little drunk to be honest and just a little drunk too but… Maya I'm really sorry, it's not a drunk me is really me saying the truth" Lucas eyes were full of sadness and regret, there was no light in those sea-foam eyes that usually made her heart skip a beat and she knew him well enough to know how to read those eyes and to know how Lucas was really sorry.

"Don't worry Huckleberry, I know what I saw, you and Riley are perfect for each other, it was only a matter of time before you came back to her. You don't have to worry about me, I really don't care" Maya said looking down, she was hoping that Lucas didn't heard the lie in the words she just said, she really was hoping that she didn't had to face Lucas about her feelings, it was not the moment, she knew how there were feelings involve of other people and knew if she decided to follow her heart now it could mess up her relationship not only with Lucas but with Riley as well.

"Then why are you crying, huh? Shortstack if I didn't knew you any better I would say it hurt you to see me with some other girl" he said, she could feel the grin in his face and she smiled a little, she knew he was trying to bug her to release the tension, but she also knew that he had found out what she was feeling, he found out that she really cared about him but not in a friendship way and she was scared beyond scare to let her walls down.

She quickly tried to remove any tears left on her cheeks, "I was not crying Huckleberry you are delusional" she said trying to escape; she really didn't wanted to talk about her true feelings for him. But Lucas took her by the waits with strength that she knew that it wouldn't be possible to scape from, Maya gasped for breath. Lucas looked directly at her eyes and she felt her legs trembling by that simple action, her heart rate began racing.

"I know you better that what you think Maya, you don't have to lie to me because I know you actually care and I want you to know that the only one I'm interested in kissing is you" Maya froze, she look up and her gaze met Lucas's. They stared at each other for while until Lucas looked at Maya's lips. He took her body firmly between his arm and put a hand on her face, she knew where this was going and she didn't want it to stop it and she wasn't stopping it any time soon. He pulled her face and their lips clash, it send a shiver down to Maya's back, when his tongue invaded her mouth she felt a tickling between her legs. She had kissed guys before but never this way. Things escalated quickly after that, Lucas grabbed her ass and Maya pulled his hair causing him to release a low groan, soon they were clashing against walls trying to find an empty room for both, kissing each other passionately like never before.

…

Maya woke up thanks to the light that came to the room from outside; she had a heavy arm around her. When she turned around she saw Lucas, peacefully sleeping, she smiled. Although they hadn't done it that night Maya was happy, in fact she hadn't been happier since Shawn appear into her life and assume the role of her dad figure. Nonetheless there was a voice telling her that Lucas didn't remember anything and that they only did that because he was drunk. She then remembers the kiss that Lucas and Riley shared that same night, her heart ache, what would happen now? He kissed her and her best friend on the same night and knowing Riley she would see this as Lucas still had residual feelings from their past relationship.

"Good morning" a voice interrupted Maya's thoughts; it was Missy wearing the jersey that Billy had yesterday with a cup of coffee between her hands. She had a smile on her face and a kinky light in her eyes.

"Shhhh, he's still sleeping" Maya said angrily to Missy but then just smile with her. Maya had some problems with Missy in the past but now they were kind of friends, since Maya enter to the cheerleading squad they had become close. Maya carefully got up of the bed without waking Lucas up, this didn't looked good at all, she was in her underwear and their clothes were all over the place. She put Lucas shirt on and walked outside with Missy.

"Oh god you totally gave your V-card to Lucas last night, in the guests room, in a party!" Missy said in a playful tone when they reached the kitchen. Everything was a mess; Yogi was in the floor without a shirt sleeping or maybe pass out, on the couches there was a bunch of teenagers even some semi nude couples, there were empty battles of vodka, cigarettes, pot, there was clothes of the floor and in the furniture, even a thong in a lamp.

"Shut up! We just kiss and some things came off, NOTHING happened yesterday and I'm sure he doesn't remember anyway, so lets pretend that THAT didn't happened. But let's talk about how YOU totally did it with Billy yesterday when you supposedly can't stand him" Maya said with a smirk on her face, she knew Missy liked Billy but she was in constant denial since he was an ass a lot of times. But she knew deep down they liked each other and it was just a matter of time before something happened between them.

"Okay something DID happened bu-" There was a loud scream in the house, Maya recognize the voice immediately, she had been in Missy's house number of times to know it was Missy's mother that had just arrived to the house after a work trip. "CRAP! RUN NOW!" Missy scream. Maya run to the rooms without even thinking twice, she knew how Missy's mother was and how she would hate her for life if she found her in one of her rooms with a semi naked boy, she knew Miss's mother was hysterical, and how not? Her beautiful upper side apartment was destroyed.

Maya entered the room and close it, she stood there for a moment, taking a breath and looking at the scene, Lucas was sleeping peacefully in the large bed, the blankets where just down his V-line, Maya had a clear view of his abs, his face was so calm almost like a child but then she got out of her trance they had to get out of there quickly before Missy's mom would call the cops even If nothing was going on now. She quickly began to took her things as she found them on the floor like her heels and her dress, she looked at Lucas sleeping peacefully and she really didn't wanted to wake him up until she heard another scream from outside.

"Fuck, Lucas wake up NOW like really you need to move NOW!" Maya scream at him as she pulled the covers leaving him only in his boxers with a clear boner, he waked up abruptly and sure he looked confused

"Maya, what the fuck?" He scream at her while Maya was trying to find Lucas pants, she turned around when she found them only to see Lucas staring at her with a smirk, she realized she had just bend over to pick up the pants and although Lucas's shirt was big to reach her upper thighs, he just had a front view of her black thong when she bend over.

"Quit looking at me Huckleberry, you want to live? PUT YOUR PANTS NOW OR I DON'T CARE BUT WE HAVE TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE" Maya scream furiously with a desperate look on her eyes.

Lucas put his pants as quickly as he could stumbling around the room, Maya picked up everything and threw to Lucas his shoes, she then told him to shut up as she open the door really quick, she began seeing many teenagers, many more than she had seen before running towards the entrance of the house, with this much teenagers there was no way Missy's mother could recognize them. She then turned around to Lucas who still seemed a little bit sleepy, with a clear hang over.

"When I say three we both run through that door and get out of here, don't look back, just run, okay?" Maya said seriously, Lucas just nodded and got as ready as he could. " One, Two, Three! RUN!".


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, Sorry I haven't update this in a while, IB was killing me and I had personal issues.**

 **Thought now I decided they might help my story and I will have a lot of free time since I'm going to get a surgery on Saturday, kind of pump really.**

 **Anyway I decided to update more and I hope you like this chapter, it's kind of slow and the next chapter I hope it would have more things. Also I was thinking of doing another story with Fuckboy Lucas Friar, it would be awesome.**

 **I also was wondering, do you know when GMW would come back? and for this hiatus I highly recommend all the Lucaya shippers or anyone really to read the stories of tiramisuspice she's the most awesome writer ever and she's keeping me alive during this time.**

 **I do not GMW, only my imagination.**

 **I will do my best to update tonight and sorry for my grammar, English it's not my first language and I'm better at talking than writing it.**

* * *

"Oh my god I really can't believe that happened" Maya laugh so hard she had to sit down in the steps out of Missy's building, Lucas laughing out loud as well. They could still hear some screams coming from the apartment and there were fellow classmates still running through the streets.

"Did you actually saw her face? She was hysterical; Billy had just a pillow covering everything, I can't believe you could run so fast" Lucas said in front of her laughing as well, a bright smile through her face, he wasn't wearing a t-shirt, just his pair of pants, his shoes were in his hands.

Maya suddenly began to realize how the people that were walking by were looking at them with loathing, although it was only 6:00 am, there were quite many people at the streets. She soon realized she was just wearing Lucas shirt, with a dress in her hands as well as her heels. Maya soon blushed and started touching Lucas's pockets looking for the keys of his car; Lucas just stood there a little blush too by the desperate touch of Maya's hand near his crotch. When Maya found them she quickly got into the car, Lucas jump in the drivers seat. She unfolded the dress and started shimming it up her legs to put it; Lucas stared at her for a long time, his mouth open, eyes shinning with desire when the dress reached her upper thighs.

"Oh my god Hopalong! Are you looking?" Maya said blushing, stopping abruptly, she knew she loved the way Lucas was looking at her, though she wasn't ready to let her know her that well, she meant, at least not sober.

Lucas snap out of his trance and began to arrange him self as well, everything just became more awkward, as both of them were starting to getting dressed. When they finished arranging themselves they looked at each other, there was dead silence and a tension that Maya knew that they haven't felt before, maybe because they actually have seen each other semi-naked.

It was awkward, yet it was something that made Maya's heart skip a beat.

But then the image of Luca's kissing Riley came back to Maya's mind. She snap out of that moment and began looking for her iphone, only to see about a thousand messages from Riley and Farkle and her stressed grew when she saw more than a dozen miss calls from Shawn, she knew he would be burning. It was early but they had to be in school in about two hours and if they didn't hurry up they would be late.

"Where should I take you? The Mathews? Or your house or mine?" Lucas said, awkwardly but with a smirk on his face since he clearly saw when Maya blushed as he said "mine".

"Cut it out Huckleberry. Drive to my house please, I have to be at Riley's at 7:30 so we can go to school." Maya said as she rolled her eyes and Lucas began to drive to Greenwich Village to Maya's house, it was a short trip.

The road to Maya's house was quiet, neither of them talking. During the whole ride Maya was looking out the window trying to remember every detail of last night. Trying to save it in her memory because she knew that what happened with Lucas last night might have been a one-night thing. Trying to save in her memory the touch of Lucas as he was caressing her body on the bed, trying to save in her memory how she caresses his abs in bed. Every memory making her shrive and she didn't know if this was a good feeling and she knew she would have to face Lucas and Riley, but her memories were interrupted when Lucas pull over in front of her building.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Lucas said, with hope in this eyes and love Maya might dare to say. But he was scared and she was scared, both knew that well. He began leaning in to Maya and she became awkward, it was too early to deal with it.

"If you don't want to talk about it then we wont Ranger Rick, I can forget." Maya said, somehow disappointed, looking at her hands that her fidgeting with her hair, trying to contain how her chest burned.

"Maya, that's the thing, I don't want to forget." Lucas said looking at her somehow distress. Maya looked at him frozen, she didn't expect him to say that although she was hoping he would. Maya lean in and so did Lucas, but then they heard someone opening the door and then a strong arm appeared pulling Maya out of the car.

"THAT'S IT, IT'S THE LAST TIME YOU GO TO PARTIES YOUNG LADY. Friar get out of here." Shawn said and then slammed the car door, then he turn impatiently to Maya "You were suppose to arrive at 3:00, that's your curfew and you know it. I was so worried that something happened to you and I called Cory thinking Riley was with you but NO. I found out that you went MIA and that the Minkus boy was the one that drove Riley home last night since you disappear with god knows who" Maya couldn't help to smile, she loved when Shawn acted so fatherly, after all Shawn and Katy had been together for a while and it was only a matter of time before they got married.

"I'm okay dad… Lucas was passed out and I stayed to take care of him, I was so tired I decided to stay since no one could drive me home and it was already 3:00. And why were you so worried? I have sleep over at Missy's a fairly amount of time and nothing wrong happens, besides I had help her clean up the mess that the whole senior class made in her lovely apartment" Maya said with a smile trying to make Shawn laugh, she turned around straight to their home. Maya said Hi to her mother that was in the kitchen cooking breakfast and soon got in the shower. By 7:00 Maya was completely ready to go to Riley's house but not mentally ready she didn't know how Riley would react with the whole Lucas thing, well Riley's kiss and Maya's thing.

It would be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, again sorry for being so late on this, I will try to make an update tomorrow. Also sorry if this chapter it's a little slow, I swear that it's just this one and in the next one there's going to be more exciting!**

 **Moreover I wanted thank KaptinKupcakes333 for her review, now I Fangirl with a person about tiramisuspice stories! Yeiii!**

 **And finally I was thinking of doing a Lucaya storie from an AU I say on tumblr were Maya is an Angel and Lucas is a Devil, nonetheless I wanted to make some research before I started.**

 **Oh and now really to finish I wanted to thank Tiramisuspice for answering my Inbox and this story is going to be dedicated to her!**

* * *

Maya crawled through their bay window, it was weird Riley wasn't sit there waiting for Maya. She turned around only to see Riley's covers going up and down because of her best friends breathing. Of course she was hang over after that party, Riley wasn't a drunk, she actually preferred to stay away from alcohol in the majority of the parties they went and Maya appreciated that Riley was always sober to take care if she got out of hand. Maya then remember what a terrible friend she was; she had left Riley drunk and alone while she was kissing her ex boyfriend.

"Good morning Honey" Maya said trying to erase the guilt that she was feeling and walked towards Riley's bed, she sat down beside her best friend and laid next to her.

"Peaches, I don't remember anything that happened yesterday, it's like I was dancing with Charlie Gardner for one second and then I was throwing up in the street while Farkle was holding my hair" Riley whimper, she was really having an awful hangover, Maya just lay there together with her best friend. She was feeling awful but also kind of relieve that Riley didn't remember many things from last night, apparently she didn't remember kissing Lucas.

"Well Honey, you have to get up before we are late, did your parents realized you were like this?" Maya said patting Riley's head, she really hated to see Riley this way, she was supposed to take care of her in everything.

"Of course we realized, Maya I really was hoping that you would take care of her and not give her alcohol" said Cory standing in the door with a infuriated look on his face. Maya saw this coming, she sighed, She hated when she disappointed people, and she didn't want anyone to have any hope in her to avoid this exactly moment

"Do you really think I would like to see her this way? She disappear when we were dancing and when I found her she was already dru… like this. I tried to help her but then Lucas was intoxicated with buzz too so I went and helped him while Farkle was helping her. Lucas was worse than Riley, you would understand, anyway I'm sorry I really hate her to see her like this" Maya said looking at Corey, she was a little mad that he actually though she did this to her best friend, in the other hand she knew he was only being a father to both.

"I'm sorry Maya, I just opened the door yesterday at 2:00 when you know her curfew is at 1:00 only to see Farkle actually carrying her, she was sleep and sound in his arms. And then Shawn called me saying you didn't get home, it was overwhelming" Corey said, sitting next to Maya and Riley.

"Well, I'm sorry really for going MIA with Riley and everyone" Maya said while caressing her best friends hair and smiling at Cory, she knew he meant well.

"I know you are and I know Riley will hate me because of this, but hangover or not you both need to get to your second day as seniors, So hurry up and get ready" Topanga said standing at Riley's doorframe.

…

"You seriously don't remember anything? " Maya said while they were walking down the street, she was actually worried about how much buzz Riley had taken and what effect had into her best friends mind, it was a experience Riley would never likely repeat.

"Well see, I remember some things but they might just be my imagination, so I don't know. Could you help me since strangely you were the sober one yesterday?" Riley said with a confused looked on her face; her eyes showed she was kind of worried of what happened yesterday.

"Shoot honey, true or false, just ask" Maya said, grabbing her best friends hand trying to give her some support, she knew how awful it felt not being able to remember what you did last night, not knowing your mistakes and not knowing what embarrassing things you did.

"I dance indecently with a lot of guys, true or false?" Riley said looking down.

"At the beginning you were the innocently dancing, just sexy, I didn't see much if you were being provocative or no with other guys, well just maybe a little flirty or too flirty with Charlie Gardner and Zay, and even maybe Farkle" Maya said honestly, when they were together she saw her dancing with many guys but she was a little perkier with Farkle than with anyone, though she didn't gave it so much thought and she had been to distracted dancing with Lucas after a while to see how Riley was doing.

Riley put her hands on her face, she was red like a tomato, and she didn't like to be that kind of girl in the parties. "I puke in Missy's couch, true or false?" Riley said with her hands still covering her face.

"Oh my god, I would've killed to see that but I don't know for sure Honey, I'm really sorry I didn't took care of you" Maya said hugging her best friend, they were just about to enter school.

"It's okay Maya, I would like for you to see me like that, although I would have appreciated. Okay last one, Lucas and I kissed but then he went after you, True or false?" Riley said, looking directly into Maya's eyes. The blonde girl froze. Maya didn't know what to say, Riley's face was unreadable, and she couldn't read her best friend for the first time.

Riley kind of saw the fear in her eyes, Maya knew she had read it well. "Don't answer that yet. I think there was something worst and I don't know how to handle it. Did I kiss…"

"Riley I…" Maya said interrupting Riley because she had to let it out, trying to put the words together, trying to figure out a way to tell her the truth. When Maya felt a strong arm pulling her backward, Maya knew this couldn't be a worst timing. Lucas tossed her around her shoulder, while Maya was shouting and hitting him in the butt.

"Sorry Riley, I need to speak to Maya urgently" He then started moving trough the halls. Maya saw Riley's face with a bit of anger as she said goodbye with her hand, was Riley actually jealous or just mad because she left? Nonetheless all those thoughts were wipe by Maya remembering she decided to wear a really short dress that day and that the position she was thanks to Lucas might give the whole school a peak to her underwear.

"LUCAS LET ME GO" Maya shouted while hitting him, she was trying to do anything to escape this, nevertheless she also knew Lucas wouldn't let her go thanks to his strength. She heard how a door open and Lucas quickly put her down and the shutting the door. They were at the janitor's closet.

"Okay, we need to talk Maya, about everything" Lucas said, very closed to Maya actually, they were breathing the same air and his sea-foam eyes were burning with inquiry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Hello, I'm sorry for saying I was going to upload a chapter earlier. This was actually pretty difficult to write. But I think I reach like a good chapter full of emotion and stuff.. Nonetheless I thnk it's missing tenderness but it was 1 am and although I wanted to continue writing more and more stuff my eyes were closing. Anyway it's the longest chapter I had ever written so leave your reviews and tell me what you think about it.**

 **Also leave reviews if you want me to improve any chapter, I have more or less the time.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to tiramisuspice or well the whole Senior Year story is dedicated to her..If you may want an alternative ending to the Janitors Closet scene you might want to read "Save a Horse" by Tiramisuspice, well if you are into M stuff like I am (lol).**

 **Moreover in the scene after Lucas and Maya's talk I imagined their outfits like they were on GMNY and they were like so cute but I don't know how to say somethings in English so if you want to imagine them with those clothes there you go, that was the idea.**

 **I DO NOT OWN GMW, because if I did Lucaya would have kiss in the campfire scene or I would have release that scene because I also love peybrina af.**

 **AND THANKS TO ALL THE READERS THAT LEAVE LOVELY REVIEWS AND FOLLOW THE STORY. I LOVE YOU.**

* * *

Maya was awkward, she could feel the gaze of Lucas burning her in her back and she also could feel Riley's gaze inquiring. She just looked at the front of the classroom and tried to move as little as possible and if it might be possible she tried not to move at all. Once the bell ring she got up as fast as she could and was the first one to leave the classroom, she run through the halls trying to decided whether she should hide in the library or maybe the art room. Maya was confused after everything; she just needed to actually think about everything that had happened with Lucas that morning and how to tell Riley.

…

"What do you want me to say to you Hopalong? " Maya shouted, she was irritated although she didn't wanted to be mean with Lucas she just wanted everything to stop.

"Maya I think I actually like you" Lucas said, he was looking at her with a puppy look on her face. Maya wanted to just say yes but the image of him and Riley kissing at the party stopped her.

"You kissed Riley and me last night, have you even stop and consider what would happened if Riley found out that we kissed?" Maya said in a more calm tone, trying to disguise the tears that she was holding in her eyes, she looked at the floor trying to conceal her feelings once more.

"She kissed me, and damn…I know I screwed up yesterday, but that doesn't take away the fact that I know I want you Maya and I know you want me too." Lucas said holding her hand. She couldn't take him, although she knew how much her heart wanted to say yes, she knew that wasn't even possible, she couldn't break her best friend's heart. Riley's happiness would always be first.

"Well suck it up Huckleberry, we are just going to forget what happened" Maya said disconnecting her hand to Lucas's. He stared and Maya was about to cry. She of course wanted him, she loved how he looked in that red t-shirt with those dark jeans, he was so hot and she knew that what he was saying was more than truth. She hide her feelings so well for the past few years she didn't even realize when they began being so strong, she only knew that yesterday she let her guard down and she actually let him in.

"Fine Maya" Lucas said walking towards the door, as he was about to open the door he stopped and looked back. "I know you want me, I know you are lying and it's just a matter of time before we end up in a bed again" and he exited the room, Maya saw his jaw clenched and she know she had to avoid him because he was right, it was just a matter of time, she couldn't hold herself any longer.

…

Months passed, fall arrived. The past few weeks Maya was avoiding Lucas at her best, they talked but not like before and she tried to let it go but the ache in her heart didn't went away. Although Riley wasn't flirting any more with Lucas and hang the majority of the time with Farkle, it burned Maya's chest when she saw them together, therefor she preferred to spent the majority of the time in her art room alone where she could get distracted painting.

A cold November day Maya was walking to her house, Lucas didn't walk her home anymore, she figured it was for the best. Maya had been staying late on the school trying to finish a painting she began at the middle of October, she had been stuck on it thanks to the academic weight and cheering practices but she really needed to finish it. It was getting dark now and Maya only wanted to arrive to her house and drink hot chocolate, although she had built a wall with her other friends she still hang out with other people such as Missy. Moreover as she spent more time separated from her friends she began hanging out with Josh sometimes, incredible as friends but he had been studying lately and Maya hadn't seen him in a while. As Maya passed an alley, she saw some guys staring at her like she was some kind of meat, she felt uncomfortable, the stares of those men were making her beyond uncomfortable, she rush her walk.

"Hey slut how much for an hour?" she heard a man walking behind her, her jaw clenched. She knew they were trying to provoke her but she wasn't stopping she knew what they wanted, therefore she continue to walk. "Didn't you heard me!?" The guy grabbed Maya's arm violently, she was petrified but rage run through her veins.

"Don't fucking touch me, do you fucking hear that!?" Maya shouted as she shook her arm of the guys gripped, she began walking away, she was trying to be brave but she began shaking in fear and then someone knock her and she fell into the pavement.

Her head jumped against the pavement when she hit the ground, she was dizzy, tears started rolling down her cheek, the pain was too much and she felt like she couldn't move. The guy started pulling her hair, he started to drag her through the floor, Maya screamed in pain, the guy was laughing along with his friends.

 _You are Maya fucking Hart, Stand the fuck up._ She began thinking when she tried to get up and open her eyes; she was against an ally's wall. Her legs were shaking and she tried to pull away the tears, facing for guys that were laughing. One of them cleared his throat.

"Why are you dressed like a fucking slut" The guy laugh when he took Maya's skirt and ripped it a little. Maya stayed still, she was still dizzy and scared. "It's like, mate you fucking wanted this to happened" other guy approached and cornered Maya against the wall, Maya looked away but she could still smell the odor of pot and buzz on the guys mouth. "I mean a pretty girl like you dressed like that…" He touched Maya's upper thigh and began making his way up. "You were asking for it". And then Maya explode; there was no fucking way she was getting anything because of how she was dressing. She kicked the guy on his crotch with her knee and scratched his face with her nails; the guy backed up and whimpered in pain.

Maya tried to get her school bag and run, she leaned down and she just gave on step before another guy caught her, she fought, she kicked, but she was too small. The guy threw on the pavement again, her body clashed against the floor, she felt a crack in her head, she howl, the pain was unbearable. The guys surrounded hair, tears streaming down her face, a guy kicked in the stomach, Maya screamed, one of them began ripping her skirt of. She screamed but she could not longer move because of the pain, everything hurt, she said goodbye and she closed her eyes.

But then everything stopped; she could no longer feel the hands that were creeping her upper thighs, she could no longer feel the shadows that were surrounding her, that were cheering for her pain. Nevertheless she could hear punches and guys whimpering in pain, movement and an agitated breathing. Then everything went quiet but a harsh breathing.

She opened her eyes, to find one of the guys in the floor, knocked out next to her, his nose bleeding. Then she saw a dark figure that walked towards her, only to reveal it was Lucas. Lucas's hands were shaking, his knuckles were full of blood and his sea-foam eyes were showing a rage that Maya never saw before in Lucas. He remained quiet but a hand began caressing her cheek, he took her back and carried her princess style but not before covering her with his coat.

Lucas could feel how Maya was shivering, she knew because as soon as he notice his jaw clenched and Maya saw it, nonetheless she cuddle on Lucas's neck and began to recover her warm, Lucas was wearing a nice brown sweater and she loved his scent, she began feeling safe again. When they arrived at Maya's house, Lucas didn't let Maya get down, it was like he was too worried to let her touch the ground, she gripped Lucas like she was a koala as he took the key of the apartment that was under the mat. He opened the house only to find it empty, Katy and Shawn probably went to one of their weekly dates and always returned late. Maya was kind of relieved that her parents wouldn't see her like that; they would have carried her to the hospital.

Lucas went up her to her bedroom and laid her calmly in her bed, like she was a rose, like she was so fragile, he stayed still and watched her. Maya lay down and turned around, her ribs were hurting a little, she tried to ignore it, but then she felt something wet in her pillow, it was blood from a cut she had on her forehead. She sat down and began to see the real damage, her porcelain skin was full of bruises, she had bruises in her upper tights, her skirt was a mess, she turned around and looked in the mirror. She had blood streaming down her face, her head was as well full of bruises, she stood up a little hazy and grab her chair to stabilize, she pulled her beautiful blue sweater up only to find and awful red dark blue in her rib cage and as she took it of only to see scratches and cuts in her arms. She turned to look at Lucas but he was still stiff, looking at her, he looked like he was hurting so bad, like he was the one who was suffering all the pain that she had.

"Can… can you bring me please the first aid kit that's in the bathroom please? I- I want to patch this cut of my head" Maya said, she barely had a voice, after all the screams, her throat was sore and not only that but she tried to hold the knot in her throat, she didn't wanted to cry.

Lucas moved quickly and headed to the bathroom as Maya got her clothes off, she felt so dirty, she felt like she was going to throw up. She sat in her bed, looking on the floor, when Lucas arrived their gaze met and she began to sob, she felt so scared after everything and Lucas hold her, Lucas hold her like nobody had held her before. She cuddle in his neck, she could hear his heart pounding so bad and she looked up only to see a tear streaming down Lucas face, she knew he was broken too. When Maya stopped crying their gazes met again.

"I- I want to shower Lucas, I feel so so dirty." Maya said, his eyes were red ad she knew hers were too. He carried her to the bathroom and turned the water on. Lucas took her underwear off, she didn't wanted him to see her like this but she was so weak right now, as soon as she was naked he put a towel on her and began to take his clothes off as well. Once he was in boxers, he carried Maya to the shower, he bath her, she was holding her, he run the soap through her body and helped her wash the blood from her blonde curls. When they finished he carried her again to her room, took her pajamas out and dressed her, Maya was surprised that Lucas hadn't speak, not even once. When Maya was ready, he dressed himself up in the bathroom; she said he could take some of Shawn's underwear since he had his soaked in water. When he came back he began to patch Maya's head cut, she couldn't read his face, she was actually so worried about him, _why wasn't he talking_.

"Lucas you... are you okay?" Maya said once Lucas was done with her cut, her voice was trembling, she looked into his eyes and put a hand on his cheek, she began caressing his face.

"Maya, you- you could've die today, those pigs could have done something to you. I- I was waiting for you to get out of the art room but the practice took longer and you weren't there anymore when I went looking for you. I was heading to your house when I heard you scream. Maya I had never ever been so scared in my life or so angry, I…" Lucas was shaking, tears rolling down his check and he was looking at Maya like she was the only thing in the world. "I feel lost without you Maya and I couldn't live with myself knowing that something would have happened to you if I wasn't there. Those pigs, they were trying to ugh-" He stood up and hit the wall, his fist had break the wall.

Maya stood up and took Lucas's face with both of her hands, He stared at her and she lean over, she kissed him so softly, Lucas was shocked but then he responded by wrapping Maya with his arms against his warm body. When they stopped Maya took Lucas by the hand and began taking care of his knuckles, he watched her sweetly, like he was charmed.

"I don't know what would have happened if you didn't arrived… I was so scared, Thank you Lucas" Maya said looking at him "Could you stay tonight? I'm- I'm scared and just I- I want you to hold me" Maya said and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep with Lucas, his grip tight in her body and the warm of their bodies making Maya smiled like none other time before.

…

Shawn and Katy interrogated Maya about the incident, but only because of the bruises and cuts her body had, thankfully Lucas and Maya didn't sleep that well for long and Shawn and Katy didn't realize he was there. When it was about 2:00 am, Mama Friar had called Lucas about a thousand times so he had to go, Maya couldn't fall asleep so she went to her parent's room and talk to them. Obviously The Mathews found out and her friends supported her through all the legal process of the lawsuit, all her friends and she wouldn't let those pigs free after what they have done, Topanga was going to get sure of that. Maya who was quite good with memory gave all the details she could remember and so did Lucas, the whole process was painful to remember but Lucas was there holding her hand always and they gave moral support all the time. After that there was a _switch_ in their relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi people, I'm so sorry for not updating this, I had my surgery like a week ago and I felt so bad I HATE surgeries and I know how much I hate when I have to wait to read a story, so sorry.**

 **This is a slow chapter tbh, it's not quite what I wanted but anyway, I wanted more angst with the character that appeared but it's early and I might have another chapter soon.**

 **I wanted also to do something else but my ideas slip away really easily so if you have any request please put it in the reviews and I'll sure keep an eye on them! Thank you for my lovely readers**

* * *

After the incident Maya began to wonder, what if she didn't just like Lucas, but now it was much more. Seeing him in that state because of her made her think about the _L word._ Maya didn't believe in that word, she said it in a platonic way to her best friends but not in a romantic way, but she began changing her mind. Her resignation to this word came from the different failed relationships that her mother had in her life, different boyfriends that mistreated her all the way to the point of Maya disliking it and swearing she would never be dumb enough to fall in love. Nonetheless when Shawn appeared she had _hope,_ something that she thought was only reserve for people like her honey, people that hadn't been harmed ever, _not broken people like her._ So when she began feeling the butterflies in her stomach and began thinking about how Lucas would like her hair like that she froze. Her feeling for Lucas grew so much… she wanted to stop hiding them; it had been four years since she step aside.

But her best friend would be hurt, she and Lucas had broke up a year ago and they had kissed, although they never actually discussed what happened in Missy's party, Maya knew Riley was hurt, hurt that she and Lucas hang out so much and suspicious on how they both disappear at the party. Maya knew she had broke the girl code, Maya knew that although a year had pass Riley still had some residual feelings for Lucas since she thought he would be her first love, that they would become the next Cory and Topanga. She also knew that Lucas had residual feelings as well and that they needed closure before she continued with the path she had chosen in Missy's party, she knew she couldn't just conceal her feelings anymore but maybe just enough to let her best friend and the boy she like have a clear closure and she needed just to respect that in order to be honest not only with Riley but with herself too.

…

When December arrived, she continued hanging out with Lucas but more careful of her interactions to see that Riley was confortable enough and it worked, as weeks pass the frown that Maya often saw when she hang out in a flirty way with Lucas disappear and it disappeared completely by New Years Eve. Riley seemed comfortable now and perkier and happier, she often hang out with Farkle as well, enough to deserve the closure Maya had wanted them to reach in order to continue where she had left with Lucas that awful November day, where they held each other in their sleep and took care of each other like no one before. Maya was ready, ready to tell Riley and let Lucas know it was time, but as she opened the Mathews door a glimpse to her past came back and she knew she was in trouble.

"Hi Maya, Long time no see, eh _little ferret_?" Josh said with that bright smile Maya loved… or love? He was wearing those jeans, a large coat and one of those beanies Maya love.

"Oh, Hey Josh" Maya said with a slight smile, she began to doubt a little, she hadn't seen Josh since September because he was too busy and lately she began hanging out again with her friends so they didn't had contact, she knew she liked Josh since before anything, but she as well knew that with him she didn't felt the sparks she felt with Lucas.

"Uncle Josh! Maya, no piggyback rides with Josh? I'm stunned" Riley said as she greeted her Uncle and then turned to Maya with her bright full of emotion, Maya knew Riley was trying to play wing women since the last times she had hang out with Josh he had been really sweet.

"Well I guess is my turn to be the ferret" Josh said as she pick Maya up and twirl with her around the room, Maya laugh, she knew she liked Josh after all those years but as she twirl around her gaze look up and she saw a jaw clenched and hands in a fist and Maya remember.

"That was fun right?" Riley winked at her when Josh pulled her down, Maya smiled awkwardly and walked away.

She directed herself to Lucas in a hurry. Lucas was talking to Farkle and some other guys of the classroom when he turned around, as soon as he looked at her she knew it was bad. They were far away but they could talk by their eyes just meeting, he excused himself from his friends and walked towards Riley's room, Maya just followed him. Lucas reached Riley's room and sneak out the bay window into de fire scape.

"What the hell was that?" Lucas said as soon as Maya's heels clacked with the metal of the stairs. He turned around and his eyes were in fire, Maya had seen him angry in the incident and she could just swear it was the same kind of gaze that Lucas had right now.

"It was Josh and Riley, I-" Maya said fiddling with her hands, she felt bad but she remember that kiss Lucas had, although it had been months ago it still passed her mind.

"I have been waiting for this to happened for years, even for months. I have concealed my feelings too this last coupe of months, I want to be with you. I haven't kissed you since Missy's party but I see you everyday, damn Maya we even had sleepovers and we hang out but it's killing me. Consider my feelings too, after the party you avoid me for weeks, we hang out but not like before and you know it. After the incident I had never wanted to let you go but you still but a wall between us to be together, I mean Maya I want to be-" Lucas said but Maya quickly cut him, she was angry or not angry but resented she felt bad for Lucas but jealousy also burned her veins as the image of him kissing Riley the same day they had slept over it was awful.

"You kissed Riley in Missy's party and I didn't said a thing and fuck I should have the right to say something Lucas. Look you can't complain to me about flirting with Josh when I was not even flirting with him, when you have kissed Riley the same day you just pour out the feelings for me. If you want the right to be jealous then have a closure with Riley. I know I haven't said anything before but it's about time, it's why we aren't together just yet so.." Maya said, indecisive on how she was going to finish that statement. "Or you have the decent closure with my best friend, my sister and she gives us her blessing to be together or it's over" Maya said turning around, when she was about to lean down Lucas stopped her by holding her hand and pull her in a second back to him.

"Then you better expect me at midnight, because I will sure as hell be your last kiss of the year and your first for the New Year that's coming." Lucas said so close to Maya that it send shivers down her spine, adrenaline taking over as both of their gazes were directed into each other's lips. Maya doubted, she knew what she wanted to do so badly, but she had to take control and reaffirm her statement.

"Well, until that happens Cowboy, you just have to keep it to yourself" Maya said, getting closer to him in a seductive voice and then abruptly let him go and climb out of the stairs into Riley's room, but as soon as she entered she couldn't believe the scene in her eyes, she blinked a couple of times to make sure it was real, I mean this could not be happening.

Riley with her lovely gray dress was hoped in her desk, her long legs wrapped to Farkle's waist, her hands playing with his hair and a clear smile while she was kissing him Farkle. Farkles arms wrapping Riley's waist as his breathing has getting rougher, then one of his hand creeping Riley's upper tight. They were kissing passionately, craving each other. Maya actually thought it was the way she and Lucas kissed at Missy's party and she felt so uncomfortable seeing her innocent friend going that way, they were clearly interrupting their hot makeout session.

"Hey what's stopping you know?" Lucas said in laughter as he was climbing down too and a gasp took his breath. He froze behind Maya as they both were looking at the scene.

Then a little moan scape Riley's mouth when Farkle ground against her and that's when Maya's mind snapped.

"OH MY GOD" Maya screamed and Riley abruptly disconnects the kiss, only to realizing that they were being seen. Riley froze and she was pale and Farkle in confusion gaze at her and caress her cheek and he directed his gaze to where Riley was looking and he froze as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello lovely readers, I hope you leave lot's of reviews I really want some feedback to know if I'm doing it okay! Hope you had a great christmas and here's for New Years...**

 **Sorry if this is a slow chapter, next one is when all hell breaks loose and I'm about to start writing another one, so give me your opinions! Thank you, also I took just a little part from dailyau in Tumblr so leave credit for that little part of the story which is when Riley is telling Maya about Farkle.**

* * *

Maya and Riley sit in the bay window, both quietly, Riley had her hands folded and Maya is playing with her hair. Maya takes her green coat off and put it aside, she was annoyed and worried; she looked at her best friend trying to read her out but Riley had her eyes looking at the floor, somehow smiling? Or was this her upset face. Maya couldn't handle the pressure in the room and she knew Lucas and Farkle were waiting outside as well trying to hear what was happening. But it had been dead silence for an hour and she thought it was a matter of time before Cory and Topanga came in to fix it since Riley clearly wasn't trying to for the first time ever.

"How long are we going to avoid this Riley? You kissed Farkle" Maya said looking at her best friend's room, she wasn't looking at her she needed to give her some space.

"Not avoiding nothing" Riley said with a smile in her face looking at the direction where her friend was looking. "Or should I say, how long are we going to avoid this Maya? You kissed Lucas" Riley said, directing her view to Maya, they stay quiet, Maya turns around and looks at her best friends eyes seriously. They stay there, trying to see who would crumble first, who would talk first about their new lovers.

"Just life moving on beyond that thing that happened between me and ' _Farkle'-'Lucas'"_ Both say at the same time looking at each other, they laugh, it's just like middle school again and they just knew the renaissance of simple good times, just when they were getting to know the world.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning, when did this started?" Riley said, she was more comfortable now and Maya was too. They both smile at each other nervously, Maya though that it was right for her friend to know everything now, she was part of her world and they should share it.

"Me and Lucas kissed in Missy's Senior First Day Bash, we makeout a lot and we slept over her house" Maya said calmly, she could see a smile on her best friends face and then a malicious smirk as she moved her eyebrows "AND we didn't had sex, it was the only time we kissed, I have been trying to avoid him until you had a clean closure with him. And speaking of I'm not so far advance like you and Farkle, you seem like you got it going" She laugh as Riley punched her, nonetheless there was also a smile in her face. "Okay, your turn"

"It was also at Missy's Senior First Day Bash" Riley said, her cheeks were burning bright red, Maya gasp in disbelieve. "I kissed Lucas and then he went looking for you and I passed out for a bit until Farkle found me sleeping on the couch, he took me to the bathroom to put me sober and I took his face and kiss him just like he kissed me in seven grade" Riley chuckled, Maya could tell how exited she was about the whole story. "I remember the kiss and I felt something I had never felt before with Lucas" Riley said and her smile was bright " And Farkle, you know how he is, he didn't continue the makeout and took care of me all night. After the party I didn't knew if he liked it and we didn't mention it again; we continued to hang out although it was a bit awkward and I tried to run away from it but then you began avoiding me so I spend more time with Farkle than anyone and I began seeing all the little cute things that he made for me, how he truly care about me and how deep his feelings were." Riley then directed her gaze at Maya, her eyes were shinning with a spark Maya had never seen before in Riley, she held her hand knowing how exited her Best friend was. "One day we were studying at his house and there was a box under his bed that seemed out of place, I picked it up to leave it in his desk and it fell of my hands, you know Riley super-klutz. So all this papers were spread through his room and as I was picking them up I recognize my handwriting, he had kept all the letters I did for Valentines Day every year through primary school, the ones that I did for you and him only. He had all the pictures we had together in the box and there in that box he kept all the memories he had of me." Riley said with somehow a gasp, it was somehow a fairy tale that Riley had been waiting since she was 6 years old. "It was some weeks after your accident and I have been with him since then, we have been waiting to find a way to tell everyone but we exactly didn't know how, but Maya I think is the _L word_."

Maya smiled just grew even more she knew what was that like and she just couldn't conceal her emotion, her two best friends since first grade had found love in each other and it was a wonderful love. She knew that Farkle was what Riley truly deserves, he would do anything for Riley and that was what she wanted to her little pumpkin. Although she couldn't denied the image of Riley and Farkle in their hot makeout session had traumatize her a bit and she knew it would be weird for her to get use to it, she hadn't seen Riley this happy in forever and she knew it was all thanks to Farkle.

"And now why haven't you say to Lucas your true feelings" Maya froze, she look at her best friend in shock. "Oh, come on Maya, I'm not stupid, I have seen the way you look at him, I knew it since May of last year when he fought for you." Riley said in a little smile.

"Riley I am so sorry, I really wanted to be honest with you but it all blew out at my face. I felt terrible for avoiding you like that those weeks, it was hard for me to process what happened, I never meant to hurt you Riley you have to know that I love you more than anyone in the world and you just are the most important person in the world for me." Maya said, she began seeing blurry, the tears were invading her eyes, she tried to remove them when she felt them in her cheek but Riley clean them up and hug her.

"Maya, I am happy for you. At the end of junior year maybe I was a little hurt but not because anything you did but because I knew. I could see how you too felt for each other and since he was my first love it did ache a little, but Maya I also know you step aside for me although you had feelings for him and I understand that now how you can not repress the feelings and if you do you are it's just going to hurt yourself"

Maya smiled and she knew it was safe, she was safe, her friendship was safe and that's all that matter now she could have the relationship she wanted with Lucas and an honest one with her friends. Both of them smiled as they hug each other, this was the closure she was hoping Riley would get with Lucas but truly the closure was for Maya. As they hugged each other both Lucas and Farkle enter the room, behind them there were Cory, Topanga, Auggie, Shawn, Katy, Josh and Zay whose smile were bright.

"Well I see you got everything solved here, huh?" Topanga said with a bright smile of hers.

"Let's go kids, it's almost midnight" Cory said. Maya took Lucas hand and he squish hers in respond, the four teenagers stood up and exited the room with their hands intertwined. They arrived at the rooftop and everyone began counting,

"10,9,8,7,6.." The class roared as they prepared for the next year that would change life, as they know it. Riley and Farkle hug each other as the count down pass; Topanga and Cory hug each other with Auggie sleeping in Cory's shoulder while Cory held him in with his arm, you could see every couple in the room doing little details affection.

"I'm glad you're standing here Huckleberry" Maya said with a slight smile on her face, Lucas hug her from behind leaving a trail of kisses in her neck that made Maya's legs trembling.

"It's going to be a great year for us Shortstack" Lucas said turning Maya around in a second, holding her close to him.

And then the whole room shouted "Happy New Year!". Maya and Lucas kissed, fireworks behind them as they both welcome the New Year kissing each other passionately. Riley and Farkle gave each other a sweet kiss and laugh holding their hands together like Cory and Topanga while Katy and Shawn kissed too. Incredibly Vanessa had made it to the New Years Eve and was kissing Zay like she had never taste such wonderful joy. But Josh although he was celebrating with his family and late he would go out with his NYU friends, he had a annoyed look on his face and a visible frown after seeing Maya kissing Lucas.

…

It was 2:00 am and almost everyone had left the Mathews household by now, Riley said by to all of her guest hugging them and wishing them a good year although they would be seeing each other in some weeks. Lucas and Farkle where the last to go since Cory and Shawn clearly stated that there was no way they would be sleeping in the same place as their girlfriends, protective parents they were and with a shovel in their hands they had manage to make them both leave by 1:40 more or less. Riley and Maya decided to have a sleep over and they lasted almost two hours talking but by 4:00 am Riley was already in her deepest dream but Maya had some trouble sleeping for all the adrenaline she had from last night so she went to the Mathews kitchen for a glass of water, as she picked the glass and full it with water from the fridge she didn't notice hat Josh was sitting on the couch watching her.

"Little ferret what are you doing it's 4:00 am" Maya quickly turn around as she yelp, she almost screamed but she saw the smirk that Josh had on his face, he knew he was going to scare her.

"Fuck! Josh you almost gave me a heart attack, what are you doing here" Maya said rolling her eyes as Josh walked towards her and then he leaned very close to her. "Josh what do you think you are doing?" Maya said trying to step away from his cornering, trying not to recall the incident, Josh was pretty close which if this had been in middle school she would have loved she was feeling somehow embarrassed.

"You know Maya? Seeing you with the Texas boy made me realize you are not into me like before, I guess you grew up and somehow it makes you more approachable and desirable for me" Josh said calmly, looking directly to Maya's eyes, although she tried to avoid his look and she looked down at the floor. "I know this is unexpected but Maya you would look so much better with me, I am more mature that that Texan kid, he can never make you feel like I did" Josh said caressing Maya's cheek which made rage run through her veins, she didn't expected Josh to be such an ass, what had happened to him.

"Don't talk about Lucas like that" Maya said looking directly to Josh, her eyes glowing with fury as she shook Josh hand from her face which made him step back. "I am with Lucas now and he's all I want, I had just a crush on you and I liked to hang out with you as FRIENDS, I'm not interested in you anymore, get over it." Maya said with a scoff as she began walking to Riley's room with superiority.

"Just wait Maya, I won't give up and I will do anything to have you back" Josh said in a serious tone and almost a little loud as Maya got away from him. What was he saying? What was he planning… Maya was a little scared, what would come next?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello little ferrets! Thank you for all the kind reviews, it really makes me happy that you like it and that I know someone appreciates my writing.**

 **I also wanted to say if you want me to improve anything please let me now and I will try to make it for you but following this I also want to say that I write what I want to write and if it's too much drama for you it's okay but it's my imagination and if I want a lot of angst my story will have angst, sorry to say this because it's kind of obvious but I write for myself first, this is in respond to a guest that said that my other story "It never stopped" had a lot of drama BUT I also give that guest the sorry he/she deserves because it had a lot of grammar mistakes because I didn't made a revision the first time I posted but now I made the revision and I think it improve a lot. (remember my first language it's not english and although I speak it fluently the writing it's a little hard and mostly if I am inspired and on a hurry to finish it).**

 **Moreover I wanted to say sorry for not updating this faster, I mean I had the beggining of the chapter like before New Years but I didnt know if I wanted Maya and Lucas to do it yet and I suck at writing sexual stuff, you will see it so then I had this block and like today I decided hell no I am going to do it the way I like it. Anyway I am sorry if this chapter it's slow and shit. would like to know what you guys think should happened I mean if you want to give me some au and any request to what to do next I would FOR SURE accept them and thank you for them!**

 **So yes this is chapter 8, hope you enjoy it**

 **I own only my imagination, not gmw (unfortunetly)**

* * *

"What about chemistry, you want to learn that?" Lucas said to Maya, Lucas was kind of tired by now, it was 6:00 pm and although he knew that Maya was a great student he also knew that after a point she needed to do something else or else she would become short-tempered. Maya was sitting at the top of the bed, lost in her thoughts while she was drawing something in her notebook.

Lucas sighed as he left his assigned sit in the floor, yes assigned since Shawn had stated that he couldn't be on Maya's bed because they were now official boyfriend and girlfriend and that wasn't appropriate. Lucas climbed onto the bed with Maya and lay right next to her, he began to play with her hair and although she was concentrated on what she was drawing. Then he began to put soft kisses in her neck, Maya had to stop drawing for a second and in that moment he knew the effect he had on her and he loved it. He now play long and hot kisses through her neck and began to caress her upper tights, Maya put down her notebook and quickly turn around and sat at the lap of Lucas which made him let a little groan out.

"You wanna play Huckleberry?" Maya smirked as she looked at Lucas's lips and the only respond she got was Lucas grabbing her ass and pulling her closer to him. Maya tug Lucas and their lips crashed in a heated kiss that made Lucas loose his breathe. It was wild, it was hot and it was something Maya had never felt before, the hot it her body was growing. Her dress rile up and the trace of Lucas touch in her naked skin left goose bumps, Lucas with his strength shifted their position and now he was over her, her legs spread and his persistent arousal against her, she knew it wouldn't take long to get their clothes off but she really wanted her first time to be special because this boy was someone she truly love. So when he ground against her and Maya let a long and loud moan out they stop the wild kissing. Their gazes met and Lucas nodded, he shifted his position next to Maya, she was really worried that Lucas would get tired of her if they didn't have some action soon. And Lucas saw the fear in Maya's eyes.

"I'm sorry I got carried away, really I didn't mean it" Lucas said while looking at Maya with concern, she was only looking to the roof with an unreadable face.

"I mean it's not like I don't want you, you know? It's just, I really l… like you Lucas and I want it to be special." Maya said a tear almost streaming down her face, it was frustrating, they both wanted this so badly and they knew it.

"I know Shorstack, I know and It would be awesome when the time comes" Lucas said hugghing her love shortstack of pancakes from behind and leaving sweet kisses in her ear.

"You know, you seem that you are still excited" Maya said when she felt Lucas obvious arousal in her butt, she laughed and blushed. Lucas blushed to as she turn around and kiss him softly, she really loved him but it was not the time to say it.

And then someone knock their door.

"Maya, Josh is downstairs, he wants to talk to you" Katy announce without opening the door. The kiss broke and they just stare at each other, Lucas jaw was clenched and his gaze was serious, Maya in the other hand was worried not only because her boyfriend had just received the news that her crush from almost all her life was downstairs. Maya remembered Josh statement in New Years but never thought he really really meant it after a while, the day after New Years he was friendly and nice as always so she assumed it had been the alcohol talking in him that same night and since some weeks had pass she really had forgotten about it.

"You knew he was coming?" Lucas said in clearly a bad mood as he stood up from the bed, Maya just stood there in the bed, she got angry, it was not like she had to ask if it was ok for him that someone visited her. I mean she was jealous too when other girls in school would randomly flirt with Lucas in front of her, but she knew he couldn't control if someone was interested in him and if he didn't respond back in a flirty way there shouldn't be any issue.

"It's not like he can't come, I'll be right back" Maya said giving Lucas a fulminating look, the apartment Shawn and Katy had bought together when they become serious, it was the penthouse and although the rooms were a bit small there were three and they had a stair that was at the end of the hallway, from the hallway you could see all the other part of the house like the kitchen and living room. So when Maya stepped outside her room and left the door half open, Josh gaze looked up to her, he looked at her and smiled, she smiled as well.

"Hey gorgeous" Josh said as Maya climbed down the stairs, she blushed, she knew it wasn't the same feelings she had with Lucas but flirty Josh still left some ticklish feeling in her. As Maya walked towards Josh she could see how a smirk in his face had appear, he knew he was making her nervous. But nervous was nothing compare to what she felt with Lucas.

"Hi Josh, why are you here?" Maya said seriously, she knew it wasn't a nice statement the one he said in New Years, he was devaluing her relationship with Lucas when he said those things. He didn't take seriously her love for Lucas and thought it was a childish game and Maya figured he just missed the way she used to chase him.

"Were you busy or something?" Josh said smugly looking upstairs and then back at Maya.

"Yes, actually. My boyfriend is here, we were…studying." Maya said arrogantly as well and she smirked as Josh smirk fade away but then he recover it and look brightly at Maya.

"I see, this shouldn't take long anyway. I realized that I never gave you a present in Christmas so here it is, I hope you like it." Josh said dragging something from his bag, it was cover in Christmassy paper and when Maya opened it was a picture of all the Mathews family; Maya and Shawn the first Christmas Maya spend with them. In the picture you could see Maya in a piggyback ride with Josh right next to Riley smiling and laughing. Maya smile brighten up and in the frame of the picture you could see an inscription that said ' _little ferrets first Christmas'_ and Maya laughed, it was actually lovely. "We took that picture with my camera, I was looking at them in my computer and thought you look beautiful and happy, it's a nice photo" Josh said touching the back of his neck as he smiled.

"Wow Josh, Thank you it's, it's beautiful" Maya said honestly looking at Josh, she went for it and gave him a strong hug, Josh reciprocated the hug and it lasted longer that Maya would like. "I have nothing to give to you, I never thought we would actually give each other presents" Maya said but still hold the new locket that Lucas had gave her in Christmas is was a picture of them in the first day of High School, how they entered the school with their faces painted and as a memory too of the night they let their feelings out.

"Well, there's one thing you can do, I'm having an important party coming up with some of my professors and I kind of need a date" Josh said smiling at Maya, looking at her with anticipation. Maya stiffened, she knew it was one thing that Josh visited her but there was completely different that he actually wanted to take her as his date in something so important, she didn't knew what to say. And then she felt right behind her the weight and warm of Lucas body, this was no good.

"She is kind of busy." Lucas growled, if he was in a bad mood upstairs this time he was actually worst, he was being so protective and although Maya liked it sometimes she dislike that he felt like he should control her decision. No one should tell Maya Hart what she could or couldn't do.

"I'm sorry Friar, I was talking to Maya and not you" Josh growled as well, his eyes focus in Lucas, it was like a game for him, he really didn't take Lucas seriously. "It's on Saturday night, Riley said to me that you had nothing so don't make any excuse. "

"Okay both of you stop" Maya said seriously as she put herself in the middle, she looked at Lucas and hold his arm, looking at him with love, Lucas relax a little as she turned around to face Josh. "Josh this is a beautiful gift and I thank you for it, but no I don't want to go to dates with anyone that's not Lucas and we just planned something for Saturday night so I wont be available, sorry if there's anything else I can do I will, you are my friend. Plus remember that girl you were dating in September? Jessica? Maybe she could go with you." Maya said when she winked at him, she felt triumphant.

Josh smirked, he accepted the defeat. "Fine ferret, it's okay, I'm sure I will find something for you to do." He said as he picked his bag up and then grabbed Maya and lean in for a kiss of the check, Lucas breath harshened, Maya felt it as she put his hands on Josh' shoulders as she was kissing him goodbye. "I am not giving up yet" Josh whisper with in a low voice into Maya's ear, she stiffened. Josh left with a smirk on his face but Maya was bother, seriously annoyed.

"Now I can get mad about him coming over? I heard what he said, you care to explain me?" Lucas said when she turned around and looked at him. His sea-foam eyes were serious and dark, it wasn't like she wasn't bother about how he protected her but she knew he was sad and annoy too.

"It's nothing important" Maya said while he caress his strong arms, trying to make him relax a bit, when Lucas gaze warmed she threw him in the couch and quickly sat in his lap, they laughed and then Maya crash their lips in a heated kiss, Lucas put his hands on her hips, pushing her against his arousal, Maya whimpered as he kissed her recklessly. "And on Saturday night I hope you have something nice plan because we are going to do it." Maya said as they broke the kiss to take some breath, Lucas smirked and his eyes had a naughty spark.

…

Lucas and Maya laughed as they walked the streets on New York, it was cold but it was perfect, Lucas had taken Maya to dinner that night and now they were walking to Lucas' house, he was suppose to travel with her mother to Texas but he pretended that he was sick so he could have the house alone for them. Maya was wearing a beautiful short red dress with a long coat and lovely pair high heels boots, Lucas was wearing a suit, the restaurant he had taken her was beyond expensive and it had been like fairy tale, Maya had stated that even a casual plan was okay for her and it was but she wasn't going to deny that she loved that Lucas treated her like that. Maya was feeling so happy; she was goofing in the streets, saying hi to people who pass by her and having fun with Lucas. Lucas was laughing and smiling as well when his face turn into a frown, Maya looked confuse but when she looked at the direction Lucas was looking she could see why, it was Josh and he was walking towards them, they stopped just beside the traffic lights, Lucas hold Maya tighter than before and his jaw was clenched.

"Well, after all it was truth that you had a date tonight" Josh said with a smirk on his face trying to look all calm and collected. "So where are you guys heading? It's late you know, you shouldn't be walking alone is late."

"We are going to Lucas' house, there's no need for you to go with us, it's near." Maya said and squeeze Lucas hand to reassure to him that everything was okay, she could see the look on his eyes and she knew it wasn't going to be okay.

"Yes? Riley told me you were going to have a sleep over on her house or at least that's what she told Cory and Shawn…" Josh said with a confuse look on his face but suddenly he had surprise look and a frown. "I'm sorry to ask but you were going to…"

Maya cut him right off, she knew if she didn't stop Texas Lucas would come out and she really didn't wanted to see that. "It's none of your business Josh."

"Of course it is Maya, you were going to give your virginity to him? What are you think…" and then the first punch was thrown, everything happened so fast that Maya one moment was feeling the heat of Lucas' body holding her and the next she was feeling the cold of the city when Lucas push Maya aside to punch Josh. Gasp were heard from the people near them, some stopped to look at the scene

Josh had to stop for a minute to recover, he was looking down at the floor with an incredulous look on his face, and then he spit some blood.

"It's not your place to say a thing asshole, you haven't pay a bit of attention to Maya your entire life and now that she's with me you want her?" Lucas said as he gripped Josh shirt by the neck and looked at him directly in the eyes. "Get away from her" and then he let go, he took Maya by the hand as she dragged her to pass the street.

"Hey Friar" Josh said, Lucas turn around only to find himself being punched by Josh, just by his jaw, Maya froze as she saw the scene, she was afraid. Both of them just began to throw punches against each other and just beside the street were cars were passing by.

Maya began to scream, she begged them to stop, every time Josh hit Lucas' Maya could feel it, she knew she had to stopped them. She put herself in the middle if the fight, scratching Josh and maybe Lucas' a bit? She wasn't sure what she was doing, but in one moment she was standing up trying to break them apart and in the next a moment she ended up in the floor a little dizzy. And then she saw it, Josh pushed Lucas' to the street so hard he ended up in the road and cars where coming his way with speed, Maya stood up as she saw that Lucas was unsteady from the fight, she screamed as she saw the cars approach.

"Lucas!" She screamed as she threw herself into the traffic and pushed Lucas the other way so the car wouldn't hit him, but she didn't think it through.

She realized it when she saw the lights of the car so near her she couldn't do anything to stop them and then a boom, everything hurt and everything went dark.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Lovely readers, I know I am awful for not updating, I am hating myself too but this last few days I have been doing all the homework I was supposed to do a month ago omg. Anyway I am back to school and I swear I will try to update as much as I can. I am working on another chapter for Fresh Start and I think about writing another one, what would you guys want to see? Give your opinions on the reviews or send me PM!**

 **Okay, I had a hard time writing this chapter because this was too much angst for me and it's my frist time writing THAT much although I love it. I hope you like the result and I want to thank** **Pau0663** **THIS chapter is her birthday present from me, I really hope you have an awesome birthday and I am so sorry for not updating this before, thank you for reading and checking if I updated, you encourage me to keep writing. Happy Birthday Sweetie!**

 **I am sorry for any grammar mistake, I will make a revision as soon as I finish a History essay, I am about to begin with Mocks, fucking IB.**

 **I do not own GMW or else I would put this characters through so much.**

* * *

"MAYA" She could hear a voice, it sounded familiar, but there was a humming in her ears, she couldn't hear well. She tried so hard to open her eyes and see something but they would not cooperate, everything was dark, everything was so dark. She felt like she was drowning.

"Maya, stay with me please, stay with me" She could hear the voice again, there were waves of pain coming from her ribs and her legs, she wanted to touch them so the pain would stop but she couldn't move. Maya took a deep breath, trying to breath all the air she could, all the air that she couldn't breath, she tried to fill her lungs.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and fear run thought her body.

She was lay down in the cold pavement, she could feel like in her legs and her dressed were wet, she was shaking with fear, it was so cold, she looked everywhere without being able to move very well her head. There was a crowed looking at her, besides her Lucas was there crying holding one of her hands, squeezing hers tightly, Maya looked at him scared, scared of what might happened to her. Lucas was vivid, he had cuts in his eyebrows and lips, as well as bruises; but when he looked at her his eyes softened, it was like he had been holding his breaths until she opened her eyes, he looked relieve but still terrified.

He started kissing her hand. "Maya please stay, just hold on the ambulance is on it's way." He hold her hand so tight that it made her realize how bad everything was. A car had just run her; she thought her life had been bad enough when she was little, being abandoned and everything but at the end of middle school she began hoping. Unfortunately destiny wanted to remain her the way she felt before, that's what she supposed as she lay there waiting for an ambulance.

"It's coming I can hear it" A voice came behind Lucas, I was Josh that had a pretty inflame eye, she supposed it had been from Lucas. He smiled at her worriedly, she knew him too, she knew that he was smiling to make her think that everything was fine, but she knew it wasn't when she felt a harsh pain in her abdomen and all her thoughts went away. She could only feel the pain.

Maya tried to move the hand that Lucas didn't held so strongly, she tried to move it and it worked perfectly, she was scared that she would not be able to move it, but it was only sore. She touched her belly, trying to calm it down with her hand but the waves of pain didn't stopped. It hurt badly; she tried to touch her legs too, she could feel them wet, with a liquid, she touched her the floor besides her legs; her hand quickly was soaked in the liquid. When Maya raised her hand to see the liquid, her eyes widened, it was blood, she was soaked in blood and then everything really hit her, the pain and the desperation, why wasn't the ambulance coming? She began to scream in pain and crying, tears rolling down her cheeks without any doubt, she screamed and begged for help. Thank god Lucas was there to hold her down because Maya wanted to stand up, to stand up and runaway, she was scared as hell, she wanted her parents and her best friend to be there.

But then the ambulance came; quickly the paramedics injected her and checked her vitals, although she began screaming again when they told Lucas to release her hand because they had to put her in the gurney. The fear really got to her it was overwhelming, the sound of the ambulance, the crowd looking at her with concern and terror, the different shots of needles in her arms, the paramedics checking on her it was overwhelming. She could feel the pain in all it's extension and she opened her eyes. Lucas was next to her, he was holding her hand, she squeeze him so hard, it was everything so terrifying, she could hear the sound of the ambulance, feel the movement of the paramedics and he saw his face. Lucas' face was full of terror, literal terror, his eyes were wide open, his lip was trembling and tears were coming down his cheek.

She tried to talk but she felt like there was no way her voice could come out, all the screams she had just given had sore her throat. Lucas just watched her and warned the paramedic she was awake, the lady took some vital signs again and checked her pupils with a light.

"You are going to be okay honey, I know it hurts but your hip is displaced so we have to put it back in and it's going to hurt okay?" The lady said very calmly but serious, Maya just nodded, tears strolling down her face. She took Lucas hand and squeeze it harder, Maya thought she would break his hands but at the moment she tried to think more about avoiding the thought of the pain. But it hurt like hell, she felt dizzy, she shut her eyes so hard and a cry left her mouth.

Then everything went black once again.

…

Maya opened her eyes, nothing hurt anymore but she knew it couldn't be real. She found herself in a field, but not any field, the ground was gold, she saw the flowers and everything was gold, she looked at the sunset, 5:30 she thought, the moment of the day when everything turns into gold. She remembered how she loved to paint at that time, she wanted to show everyone that. Maya smiled, everything was so peaceful it amazed her. She sat down in the grass, she breath, she was finally able to breath like before, nothing hurt and Maya felt in peace.

But then she heard a voice, a voice she knew since she could remember. It was her mom, she stood up from the golden long grass, she began to run towards the voice, but no matter how long she walked she felt like she didn't actually moved. She turned around again to see where her mom was but in the field there was no one, it was the same, it was still 5:30 there.

She felt her Katy's voice again but it came in echo, like if she was so far away that Maya couldn't really tell from where the voice was coming. "My baby girl, my poor baby girl, I swore I wanted to protect you from everything but look, this is just another time where I couldn't do anything for you" She was crying, Maya wanted to tell her mom so badly that it wasn't her fault and she wanted to hug her, she tried to talk but she felt like there was a knot in her throat that wouldn't let her talk. "I love you so much baby girl, I am right here for you" Katy said, a tear rolled down Maya's cheek. _I love you mom, I love you so much_ she thought.

Then the gold from the sky disappeared. It was night, but it was not a dark night that everyone was scared of but it was a blue night. The moon was so clear that her light made everything look from a lovely dark blue color and Maya loved this color too. It wasn't cold or anything, Maya was still in a beige dress with a grey coat but she wasn't cold, she was calm. She rested as time passed and then she didn't hear the sound of her mom's voice again, she instead heard Farkle's voice after while.

"Maya I am here, we are here, everyone is here." Maya heard him in echo too but his voice carried her somewhere else, Maya smiled when she saw a peaceful lake that was shinning too with the light of the moon. "We want you here and we want you to be back. You are one of my closest friends Maya, you are my sister." Maya smiled and as tears rolled down her cheek, she hugged herself hearing Farkle's comforting voice. "Be safe and stay healthy, please come back okay." Those were the last words he said, and then his voice disappeared again. Maya knew it was weird, she knew she was dreaming but she became more worry, why did Farkle talked about coming back? Was she dead? _Farkle what is going to happen? You know everything tell me, I am scared._

The moon move and all the sky moved like time-lapse, it was dawn, the sky was more beautiful than anything, it was purple. But the voice that she heard brought light, she was so happy to hear that voice. "Peaches" It was Riley, Riley was here, Maya stood up from the lake and began going back to the field but she couldn't move, she stay in the lake. "I know you are there Peaches, open your eyes." Maya could tell that her friend was sad, she wanted to run to her but she didn't knew where the voice came from, it was basically from the sky. "I am here Peaches, I am right here, Don't worry I am not going anywhere and neither are you" Maya felt like someone was squeezing her hand, she looked at her hand scared but the pressure didn't went away. She tried to scream again, to tell Riley that she was fine, she was here and she wasn't going anywhere. _Honey, please listen I am right here, I feel you,_ Maya crumbled into her knees touching the ground, she was scared, why was everyone talking about her being gone?

Then she felt time-lapse again, the sun became yellow and the plants near the lake became green, she looked around, she was scared because she couldn't feel her _Honey_ anymore. "You are a fighter Maya, I know you are, just keep it going, Lucas waiting for you" It was Zay, that why everything began getting warmer, it wasn't that she felt cold but she began feeling the sun hitting hard. _Thanks Zay_ , Maya thought as the sky moved again.

The sky turned bright red, it scared Maya, she loved a red sunset but it remain her of the blood now. Still the lake was blue, light blue. The voice she heard was calling her from the lake and the sky, it was the voice that made her shrived, she knew who it was and she was so desperate to find him. Her voice came out. "Lucas!" She screamed hard, trying to find him. "Lucas?" she said lower trying to figure out what was he saying, but then she knew what she had to do. She began to enter the lake, she still heard the voice of Lucas from inside the lake, she took a deep breath and immersed herself into the water. She could breath inside the water

"Maya I love you so much, you are my sunshine and I can't be happy without you. Maya you are my Shortstack of Pancakes and I am your Huckleberry" Maya laughed she thought she was crying obviously she couldn't really tell. She saw a figure, she saw Lucas approaching to her inside the water, she was scared at first but then she saw his eyes, those sea-foam eyes. "We are fire remember? Our love consumes each other and we are meant to be together Maya" She saw him talking in front of her but her eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Maya do you hear me? I love you, I am sorry I did this to you, but you can't leave me." Maya felt her heart ache a bit and she approached to Lucas, she wanted to kiss him so hard, she wanted to let him know that it would never be his fault, she loved him so much, it was nothing like that.

But then she felt a weight in her chest, she saw Lucas sea-foam eyes and that color was all she saw. Was she going to die?

But her eyes began to open, it was hard, but by blinking she saw Lucas looking at her with surprise and smiling, tears rolling down his face and holding her hand. She look like she was the happiest man on the earth and Maya gave him a bright smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello lovely readers,**

 **I'm sorry I took so long to update this, I had a writers block on Senior Year plus I had like a million exams, no kidding, it was hard as fuck to write this. This is a bit short compared to other chapters but I just didn't wanted to prolongue the ache, it's a necesarry chapter so things develope into a fluffy story, I like a little bit of drama, I love Greys for example. I'll update the fluffy chapter as soon as I can, don't worry Lucaya shippers I WOULD NOT BREAK YOUR HEART WITH THIS STORY.**

 **Anyway here it is, it doesn't have a proper revision but I hope you like it! Leave your comments and suggestions and criticism (HEALTHY COMMENTS PLEASE) And thanks for reading this guys, I am so glad that you like it.**

 **I DO NOT OWN GMW BUT GIRL IF I DID IT WOULD BE LIKE GREY DRAMA LEVEL.**

* * *

"Go Maya Go!" Riley screamed enthusiastically, Maya could hear the pump in her pumpkins voice; Maya didn't want to disappoint Riley, not right now.

"I am trying pumpkin, I'm really trying hear" Maya said a little breathlessly but with a little laugh, she was happy that her friend was there to support it.

"You ROCK! You can do it, you are Maya Hart" Riley continued cheering on Maya, Maya just smiled.

Maya had been in an induce coma for a couple of days after she had a clot in her brain, thank god she was fine nonetheless the extend of her injuries were severe, she had some lacerations in her intestines thanks to her broken ribs and the clot in her brain, plus the minor things such as lacerations in her skin. Maya had to spent about three weeks at the hospital of physical rehabilitation to regain completely some of her motor skills, such as walking. It had been a week and a half since Maya's accident; she had been confined in her bed because of her ribs and the brain surgery. Now today for the first time she was trying to walk again, she had the doctor right next to her, Riley had come that day to be by her side on this important moment and Lucas was there too but he was cold and not paying too much attention to anything really, he had been acting weird after the last few days.

Maya gave one little step on her own, her heart began beating erratically, she could do it, she seriously could do it. Another step, she heard Riley's little yelp and she couldn't help but smile while tears rolling down her face from the happiness and then she gave that third step an manage to sat down in her wheelchair by herself. She was too tired to keep trying it but she had done it, she actually had walked, as the therapist congratulate her Riley came right to her and hugged her, both laughing and crying. Maya's eyes went directly into Lucas, but he had a half smile and sad eyes, he approached to Maya and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Congratulations baby" Lucas said in a whisper, he took his jacket and put it on, Maya looked at him with a confused look. "I have to go for a moment, I'll come back around 6" Lucas said and exited the rehabilitation room.

Maya stayed quite for a while, Lucas hadn't been so distant ever before, he was acting weird and cold, when the door closed hard Maya felt her heart sinking. "Riley take me to my room now." Maya said to Riley seriously. Riley did it right away without questioning, instead for lightening the mood she began talking about Farkle, but Maya wasn't listening, was Lucas mad at her for the accident? Was he mad at her about the fight with Josh?

She didn't know what was going on.

…

"Welcome home Maya!" Topanga, Cory, Auggie, Zay, Farkle and her other classmates screamed the minute Maya arrived. She had finally left the hospital, after a rough few weeks Maya was back on her feet away, able to be herself again. Riley, Lucas, Katy and Shawn had picked her up and told her they were having a nice dinner for only the five of them, for sure Maya wasn't expecting this.

"You guys are the best, Thank you Riley, Mom, Shawn" Maya said hugging and kissing her family thanking them for the surprise. "And Lucas…" Maya said but instead of hugging or kissing Lucas as everyone expected she just gave him a half smile, he returned it the same way.

The last few weeks had been rough for Maya's and Lucas' relationship, he had been acting more and more cold each time he visited her, but at the end there wasn't much space for him to treat her like that since he barely visited her anymore. Each time Maya wanted to address his attitude he would run away, saying he had practice or that his mom needed him. It was exhausting and Maya didn't knew if she could keep rolling with this, this isn't what she signed in for and after everything she couldn't believe he would do this to her, but she loved him, she loved him so much she was ready to fight for their relationship.

"Anyway, guys keep on partying while I change clothes." Maya said to every guest as she redirected herself to her room, everyone continued to talk and dance. Shawn, Cory, Topanga and Katy talking in the kitchen, Sarah talking with Zay, Riley on Farkle's lap kissing and then there was Lucas who was standing against the wall looking at them.

Maya walked towards Lucas now that no one was paying attention and were in their own little party. "Heehaw may I talk to you?" Maya said approaching to Lucas seriously, trying to get his complete attention.

He turned around with an uncomfortable look, but Maya could see those sea-foam eyes, they were sad and tired eyes. "Well I was about to…" Lucas said but Maya didn't let him finish it.

"Don't run away from me Lucas, not anymore." Maya cut him and look at him angrily, he just sighed and followed her to her room. "We need to talk." Maya closed the door and sat in her bed, she knew where this was going and she didn't like it a bit.

"Why are you acting so strange Lucas? I was in a coma and you instead of spending time with me you just go farther away." Maya said, her heart beat faster, she was scared.

"Maya, I… I can't be with you anymore" Lucas said seriously, Maya felt her heart sank, her breath hitched and she began feeling dizzy.

"What… What do you mean" Maya said stuttering a bit, she looked at Lucas with a confused look, he was looking down. "You don't love me anymore?" Maya said, she began seeing blurry because of the tears on her eyes. "Why?" her voice shaking.

"Maya I can't…" Lucas said, tears rolling down his eyes, his voice indecisive. "It's not, I mean that it's hard, this is way too hard for me." Lucas said raising his head, he was leaving. "After the incident I realized…" Lucas said looking at her.

"I am not good enough for you?" Maya said with anger. "It's that it? You want to leave me because it was too hard on YOU that I had a big accident because you couldn't control Texas Lucas?" Maya scream, she was livid. "I was in a fucking coma Lucas and it was hard on you!? I fucking saved you from being hit by a car and now you are breaking up with me for that" Maya stood up and cornered Lucas.

"Maya that's not it, I just can't be with you anymore…" Lucas responded but before he could end the sentence Maya slap him, hard on the cheek. Maya gasped in surprise but Lucas stayed in silence, the only noises in her room were their uneasy respiration.

"Go away and never come back." Maya said, tears rolling down her face, she walked back to her bed and bury herself in her pillows.

"Maya…" Lucas said breathlessly, but she cut him off. She knew nothing good would ever happened to her, she was messed up and everything would be messed up for her, that was the kind of person she was, hopeless.

"I mean it Lucas." Maya said within sobs, she heard Lucas walking near her bed but the steps stop, Lucas turned around, open Maya's room and closed the door a bit to hard. Maya kept sobbing, she couldn't believe this actually happened to her; after everything she had been through this was really the end? The only boy she ever loved, the boy she believed she would have a future with just left her, everyone did.

"Maya?" Maya heard Riley's voice and turned around, she was peeking through the door, they stared at each other for a while. "Oh Peaches" Riley said in a sigh, she walked fast and hug Maya; they both laid down her bed.

"He left Riley, he really left" Maya cried so hard, Riley hugged Maya from behind, whispering everything was going to be okay, caressing her hair as Maya was sobbing a little too hard for her own good, with a heavy ache in her heart, an ache she had never felt before, the ache of a real heart break.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi lovely readers, I hope you like this, I've been feeling leaving my stories in cliffhangers because I actually thought it's necesarry to get the mistery going, I don't know. I've been having more time to write things and I hope you like them**

 **Thank you for your lovely reviews, please leave more I love to read what you guys think about every story.**

 **I do not own GMW.**

* * *

It had been a few months now, since it happened. Maya went back to school, she continued painting, she continued to have good grades, she continued to cheer, she began to see her university options and she continued being best friends with Riley, she continued to live her life. The thing that changed was that she no longer had Lucas.

It had been hard, seeing him at school since they were the hive five and thought they would always be together, but it was difficult to even imagine it with how everything ended up between them. Maya avoided him at all cost, both barely talked when they were together in the group and when they saw each other he always kept his gaze away. Maya felt a constant ache in her heart every time he saw him, it was a reminder that hope was for suckers, when he refused to look at her she felt like he regretted everything that happened between them, it reach a point where Maya would go back to the old habit of hiding in the art room to paint. Weeks pass and the hive five wasn't there anymore, it was broken, if Maya arrived somewhere he would take off and when Maya saw him she would take off. More weeks pass and he began to focus on the football team and on other things she guessed, Maya did the same and tried to get over it, it reached a point were they barely saw each other now.

"Me, Farkle, Josh and my parents are going to watch some movies tonight, want to come?" Riley asked Maya as they were both walking down the hallway, hurrying since they were going to be late for cheering practice. Maya was about to answer when she saw a glimpse of Lucas and a girl, the girl hold Lucas with both arms linked In the back of his neck, too needy, they were kissing against the lockers, basically she had her tongue down his throat, Maya felt dizzy.

It had been a few months and now he was going out with this girl? Maya began to feel dizzy, she felt pressure on her chest, her eyes began to fill with tears and she was feeling like she was drowning.

"Maya are you okay?" She sure heard Riley's concern voice but she wasn't in any shape to answer, the pressure on her chest felt heavier, air still missing from her lungs. _I have to go_ she thought, _run._ And she did, she dropped her books on the floor and began to run, as fast as she could, she needed to get the hell out of there, she could hear Riley screaming at her from far away, but she was no where near stopping. She pushed people out of the way, she fell more than once, but the urge to get out of there was too much. When Maya managed to get out to the fresh air, she breath long and hard, she felt her throat burning for running so much, she lean back to the wall and let herself fall on the floor.

Maya's mind began rumbling, she had just seen Lucas, the guy who she loved, _still love_ making out with another girl. The dizziness had stopped, she was breathing okay but the pressure in her chest wasn't going anywhere, this is what it feels like to have a broken heart she thought to herself. She put her hands in her chest, trying to repress the tears that were about to pour out of her eyes, she breath in deeply and close her eyes. All the moments pass in her head like a flash, it was hard, to let love die like that, she restrain herself from sobbing, she decided she wasn't going to cry anymore for this, she had cried enough tears for him.

"So you saw it, didn't you?" Riley said as she sat down next to Maya, Maya continued with her eyes close against the wall. "They started dating about a week ago, Lucas told us about it, he asked us not to tell you a thing until he was sure of it, I guessed now he's sure." Riley said with a sad voice, Maya knew she was really sorry, she lean her head on her best friends shoulder as they both held hands. "I didn't wanted you to know, you've been so good, you are so close of getting a scholarship to Royal Academy of Arts, I didn't want you to be distracted by that, but I know it hurts and I-" Riley said, her voice shaking, Maya could see she was feeling guilty.

"You wanted to protect me, I know Honey, I would've done the same." Maya said as she hugged her best friend. "But I would find out eventually, there's nothing you could've done to protect me from seeing them together. It had been months now, I should get over it and I think this was the push I needed." Maya said and look deeply into Riley's eyes, both of them smile and laughed with shaky voices from the hard feelings.

"Okay, let's go, they are going to kill us for being late." Maya said as she stood up and hug her best friend by the shoulder and she did the same, walking towards the gym. "Oh and pumpkin, about tonight? I'm in, I have to distract myself from that mess." Maya said and Riley laughed. Maya decided she wouldn't be hung on Lucas anymore, he had move on and she should've time ago, she didn't wanted to let it go but she needed to, it was the only healthy thing for her _, goodbye Lucas_ she thought.

…

Maya was getting some stuff out of her locker, when she felt someone behind her, she knew who it was. Although they hadn't been next to each other for months, Maya knew him, she knew how he walked, talked and she felt his scent from far away, it was those little things Maya loved before but now she loathed, or she forced herself to loath.

"Save it Lucas, please leave me alone." Maya said, without turning around to face him, still with her head in the locker trying to get some stuff out and putting it in her bad. She felt he was surprise by her statement, but he moved around and stood just beside her.

"Maya, please, I need to talk to you, just let me-" Lucas began but was quickly cut off by Maya who had a killer look on her face, the ones she made when she was livid. She had turned around and was now facing him; she had shut her locker so hard that it kinda scared Lucas too.

"Explain how you got over me so fast and have a girlfriend now?" Maya said seriously, with an angry tone. Lucas had one of those faces, where she knew he was feeling more than bad about something, he had tired eyes too and sad eyes, those sea-foam eyes she loved. The urge to put a hand on his cheek kicked in, her face soften, she was about to put her hand up but she knew this wasn't how she was going to move on, she restrain herself and put firmly and quickly her arm back in place.

"Who told you?" Lucas said, a little bit uneasy, he had seen the reaction of a soften Maya and his eyes had sparked a bit but as soon as she made those hard movements he sighed.

"Nobody, I got a front seat at your making out sessions, I thought you didn't like to be so… _public_ about hot make-outs in school." Maya said seriously and sarcastically. "I guess it was just with me." Maya said a little bit hurt by it as she looked down, Lucas was about to talk but Maya interrupted him first. "Don't talk to me Lucas, I don't want anything to do with you." Maya said as she turned her back on him and move quickly but he caught his hand.

"That's why you run away, didn't you? I saw it Maya, I saw your hair like light, it was because of that?" Lucas said anxiously, he held her tight, Maya looked down at her hand trapped by his, her heartbeat rising, her breath hitched and so did his. He had hoped in his eyes, she could see it and she wanted nothing more to do that jump into his arms, she didn't knew how much she missed him until now. But it was over now, he had someone else and she needed to let go.

"When people have been in bad accidents, they usually feel dizzy you know? I needed fresh air so the dizziness would go away. Don't think you're important Lucas." Maya could see how she hurt him as he let go of the grip he had on her. "Not now, at least. Leave me alone." Maya said as she snatch her hand out of Lucas' hand. Maya turned around as she headed to the art room, she turned around to look at him he stayed there not saying anything clearly hurt, still looking at her. Maya stopped for a second and look at him, his eyes widen in surprise and he began walking faster towards her, she didn't wanted it to stop him, she knew she should've but she didn't want it and it was too late to regret it because he had embrace her. Maya gasped, he had taken a hold on her waist, put a hand over her cheek and was holding her head tightly, their faces just inches away, their gazes locked in a magical moment, their heartbeats faster than anything, they felt like the only people in the world.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! Here I give you the answear to the last cliffhanger, I wanted to thank you for your lovely reviews and your opinions, I mean you don't know how happy you make me! I wanted to thank all of you for everything and I want to answear every each one.** ** _Kaptinkupcakes333_** **Sorry for your heart and thank you for reading!** ** _Guest_** **just read this chapter and the next and you will see what Lucas' doing.** ** _Guest_** **i'M SORRY for being evil but I'm so glad you enjoy it!** ** _MayaVazquez_** **I'm sorry your crying but thank you for reading! and for the last** ** _Guest_** **OMG! You found out my whole plan! But I gave it a little twist for you but waaaa you totally figure me out lol.**

 **This chapter doesn't have a revision so I'm sorry for any grammar mistake, eitherway I hope you like it.**

 **So this chapter was easy to write and I think I will update it soon, but I want to make the story larger than anything so I'm trying to add more and more situations. I leave you another little cliffhanger sorry!**

 **I DO NOT OWN GMW.**

"Lucas …I" Maya said, still trapped between Lucas strong arms as he held her close to him. "I can't." Maya's word slip out and the intense moment just felt apart. Maya felt her heart aching again and she could see how Lucas's heart was breaking too, it was almost impossible to dismiss the sadness in the gaze of both, tears in the eyes of both.

Maya knew she didn't wanted this, she knew so much what she wanted, she wanted to have him again, she _needed_ him, she _crave_ his touch and kisses, she _loved_ him so much. But she knew it was just bad, just the day before she had seen him with another girl, he had break up with her after she tried to save his life, he had broken her heart in several pieces, she couldn't do it anymore she thought honestly to herself. He had hurt her beyond everything and now she had to think of herself, he had clearly got over her, but well not now but he had a girlfriend and she wouldn't disrespect it.

"You have someone new in your life, you dump me." Maya said seriously looking down, she hadn't had the courage to look at him. "I'm not going to be that desperate girl that would chase you, you made your choice of moving on." Maya said, her voice trembling thanks to the knot in her throat. "You have to live with the choices you've made." Maya said seriously looking at him, he had his eyes red because of the tears that were rolling down his cheek.

"Maya please just listen to me…" Lucas said as he hold her gaze, he was being honest, he was regretting it, Maya knew it. "There's a reason for everything, please just think about it all, you know me, I'm your Huckleburry." Lucas said with his voice drowned at the end of the phrase. "Maya I-" but he was quickly interrupted. They both heard someone clearing their throat, they got out of the trance they had, they turned around to see Lucas' girlfriend, looking at both with a resentful gaze, her eyes burning Maya and making her feel uncomfortable.

"Lucas, can I talk to you?" The blonde tall girl said with determination, she was more than angry, Maya could feel it in the girls voice, Maya open her eyes a little bit surprise for the attitude of the girl.

"Madison, I'm doing something important, I will talk to you later." Lucas said carelessly while still looking at Maya with despair. Maya felt blushed how all the attention was on her.

"I mean NOW, I need you NOW" Madison said getting near Lucas with a possessive tone and hold his hand firmly, he looked at her kind of annoyed and then she looked at Maya with a force smile on her face. "You're Malala, right?" Madison said with a fake tone of voice that translated into a passive-aggressive statement.

Maya rolled her eyes, she didn't had time for this but she wasn't letting herself be humiliated by a brat. Maya now knew well who she was, she had been in the cheer squad for a month but after making the atmosphere too uncomfortable for the girls to have a calm down and nice group they kicked her out. She was well known for being fake and forcing herself on people and for being manipulative, Maya couldn't believe Lucas was with her.

"Maya, Maya Hart. I met you right? I'm on the cheer squad with my best friend, I think we made some pyramids together before they kicked you out, no?" Maya said with a smirk on her face. Madison was a bitch but Maya was even better.

"Yeah, whatever." Madison said a little bit too dry with a frown, but then she turned around."Lukey let's go to chemistry together or maybe the janitors closet." She said as she bite Lucas ear in a seductive manner, Lucas stayed stiff. Maya felt a stab on her chest, she rolled her eyes for the little show Madison was giving her, she knew she was only doing this to annoy her but it was getting to her.

"I'll talk to you later okay Lucas?" Maya said, as she walked away from there, there had been too many emotions for one day and she wasn't willingly staying to see how another girl was flirting carelessly to her Huckleburry like that. She wasn't taking that shit and she now wasn't talking to Lucas either. Madison had been clear that they had been doing things in the Janitors closet, which hurt Maya, Lucas wasn't that kind of guy, or at least she thought that after all he broke up with a girl that was in a coma. Maya felt the urge to talk to turned around and push Madison but she controlled her self.

Maya walked to Art class without looking back.

…

"Could you guys stop being such a cute couple? I'm gonna gag!" Maya said in a loud voice in the cafeteria, they were sitting in the cafeteria. Riley and Farkle had been giving each other small kisses and had been giggling the whole time, they were indeed the cutest couple of the high school and they even had been voted for Superlatives of Senior Year. Don't get Maya wrong, in public they were a cute-y and flirty as ever but when they were alone and wanted they where the loudest and _advanced_ in a way Maya didn't wanted to know, she could swear sometimes in parties she would see them walking outside a bedroom, clothes and hair mess up. But she knew how happy both of them were and she loved it.

"Oh common Maya, you were even worst with…" Zay said but he then stopped abruptly when he realized what he was going to say. Maya swallowed hard, she hated to remember the relationship with Lucas because she had lost him but she wouldn't punish her friends for it. Everyone in the table remained quite, Missy and Riley looking directly at Maya.

"It's okay, I can hear his name, we talked last week." Maya said looking down at her plate, but no one was making a sound. "He's still your best friend Zay, you can say his name whenever you like, don't worry." Maya said looking at Zay dearly, soon the conversation change really quickly talking about whom they were going to take to the winter/spring dance.

Maya got distracted in the conversation but then she heard a loud laughed, it was coming from a table the other side of the cafeteria, she turned around to fin Madison laughing at something, she was hanging from Lucas' arm, Lucas had an awkward look on his face but then his gaze met Maya. Maya looked at him for a while but then she snapped off quickly when Madison looked directly at her with a threatening look at her food again, barely eating anything after that.

"Peaches, is something wrong?" Riley said with a concerned look on her face, but Maya was feeling dizzy and she had this heartache, she felt every time she walked in the hallways and saw Madison and Lucas.

"I'm fine, I just need to get to the art classroom fast to finish some stuff." Maya said quickly, as she stood up from the table trying not to face the concerned looks of her best friends, but she glanced at Farkle who had a strange face, like when he was solving a math problem.

Maya quickly left the tray and walked fast towards the art classroom trying to distract herself, when she was heading out she overheard Madison scolding Lucas about something, but she continued her path. Maya was confused, Lucas had seem so willing to talk to her that it became just strange that he didn't do it at the end but still would look at her with attention and glance at her with despair and love, it broke Maya's heart but she was kind of done.

But then Maya was popped out of her bubble when she heard someone running behind her, she turned around hard to see Farkle running behind her. She stayed there for a second waiting for him to catch up, but he didn't stopped, he took her hand and he drag her to the art room, Maya a little bit surprise she almost fell. They arrived and Farkle closed the door hard.

"Farkle, what the fuck?" Maya scoff, stroking her arm that had been pulled over with forced.

"Lucas…" Farkle said without breath, Maya rolled her eyes, she didn't wanted another one of her friends talking about him and consoling her.

"Farkle just stop, I'm fi-" Maya said with a fake voice and a carelessly air, trying to dismiss Farkle, but he interrupted her.

"He still loves you Maya" Farkle said breathlessly when he turned around to face her, Maya felt a shock in her chest, her breathing hitched, she wanted to believe Farkle, but she knew it was too good to be truth and not only that, if he did loved her they would've never broke up in the first place.

"Could you cut it off? I'm not in the mood for pranks or senseless talks" Maya said trying to sound cold, but she had a knot in her throat. She had a frown and tried to walk out but Farkle stopped her.

"Maya I mean it, just stop and listen, don't be stubborn." He said putting himself between the door and Maya, she felt rage through her veins but she knew Farkle and he wouldn't say it unless he was sure of it.

Maya rolled her eyes and stayed still looking at Farkle. "What happen Farkle?" Maya said seriously, she turned around a sat on one of the stall seat that students used.

"I knew there was something off with Lucas after the accident, I just had trouble figuring out but since last week I've been thiking about what he said to you." Farkle said seriously with spark in his eyes, Maya just listen but her heartbeat was off, she felt pressure. "You got hit at eleven o'clock, I arrived to the hospital around 3 a.m. when my parents woke me up. When I was entering the hospital I saw Josh and Lucas outside, Josh was somehow scolding Lucas, he said something about you and about leaving the hospital." Farkle said seriously, Maya's eyes open, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, it wasn't fair and it couldn't be. " I don't know exactly what Josh said to Lucas, but after that I started feeling him just wrong, he felt wrong, he wasn't happy." Farkle said worrying. "When I asked him about why he broke up with you, he said that you were better off without him." Farkle said seriously, Maya still wasn't processing the information, she couldn't accept it, it just felt out of the world. "I know him well enough to see how he's unhappy with Madison, he hoped it was for the best."

"What do you mean Farkle?" Maya said standing up gazing at Farkle worried, she felt her heart pounding in her throat, she was beyond anxious.

"What I'm trying to say is that… I don't think Lucas ever stopped loving you; I think Josh made him directly or indirectly do it. I think you should talk to Lucas." Farkle said seriously. "I just put the puzzle together."

Maya felt her head exploding and it was like all she had been through for the last weeks, all the pain, all the sadness and the ache in her heart was an illusion at last? She didn't know how to feel, she truly thought that Lucas didn't wanted her anymore, she had convinced herself for the last few weeks that she should move on and forget about Lucas. But she didn't gave him a chance to talk, she should have know it, she knew Lucas better than that and she should gave know he wouldn't hurt her un purpose.

"I, I have to talk to him" Maya said standing up from the stall seat. She moved quickly taking her bag and hug Farkle tight, she was truly thankful for her genius, he was the best friend she could have. "Thank you so much." Maya said whispering in his ear as he returned the hug, he had an honest smile on his face. Maya then run, she had to find Lucas, the bell was about to ring so he would be going to Literature, at the end of the day hope wasn't for suckers.

Maya began running through the hallways, a little bit surprised that there wasn't many people through the hallways, she arrived to his Literature class to only find his teacher and some students but there was no sign of Lucas. Maya felt her heart pounding hard, her mouth was getting dry and she was confused, Lucas was never the kind of guy that was late. She run her hand through her head as she walked through the hallways thinking where he could've been but as Maya was approaching another classroom near the cafeteria she heard screaming. She turned around and directed herself to the cafeteria, the voices and screaming getting louder as she approached.

She pushed the two doors of the cafeteria, to find out a circle near the table where Lucas was sitting before, she felt in an outer experience, she felt everything going in slow motion and the voices sound like echo's, she swallowed hard. As Maya approached to the circle she was begging to see Lucas fine but she turned her head from side to side, looking for him in the large crowd, she pushed people as she looked for Lucas. Before she reached the center of the circle she caught a glimpse of Riley's face, red from crying and with a worried look on her face but Maya turned around and stepped right in the edge of the fight only to see how Lucas was falling in front of her.

Lucas' face was bloody, he was almost unconscious as he lay on the floor. Maya felt her heart stopping; she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She glance to the front only to see one of the bullies of school, his hands stained with Lucas' blood, laughing, Madison behind him with a satisfy look and four guys holding Zay and Billy who had been hurt too. Lucas glanced at Maya, one of his sea-foam eyes inflamed and purple, with tears in his eyes but he gave her one of those smiles but she knew he was about to pass out, Maya felt tears in her eyes and fall in her knees.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello lovely readers, so I wanted to thank you for your sweet reviews, I'm trying to write as much as I can but today I have been feeling like crap, no kidding I got fever and then I had to sleep and rest for a while and bleeeh. So to the last** ** _guest_** **I wanted to say I'm sorry for not updating this early, literally I woke up two hours ago and I wrote this chapter that I don't actually love but I think it would satisfy you for now.**

 **I'll make a revision of this chapter tomorrow and to the other** ** _guest_** **I'll try to update arranged as soon as I can, possibily tomorrow. On the other hand I wanted to say somehing about my other story "It never stopped" and it's that to the** ** _guest_** **that commented that my story was sickening because Lucas cheated on Riley with Maya I think it's not a nice review, I mean everyone has different points of view about a subject and I'm sorry if you felt disgusted by my story but the main things it's that I write for myself first so if you don't like it leave constructive criticism and not just nasty comments that hurt. It's my imagination and I don't force anyone to read my stories so please. And from another guest that left that review of Perfect by Selena Gomez I wanted to say OMG I HAD NEVER HEARD THAT SONG BEFORE AND I LOVE SELENA AND YOU'RE SO RIGHT! THANK YOU!**

 **SO HERE'S MY SHITTY CHAPTER I'LL MAKE A REVISION TOMORROW AND MAYBE CHANGE IT A BIT, LOVE YOU GUYS AND I DON'T OWN GMW.**

* * *

Maya felt a pressure on her chest, is this real? She fell on her knees and began to caress Lucas cheek, she quickly got stained with Lucas' blood, she blinked too many times trying to process it, she wanted to wake up, this was like a nightmare. Lucas was in the floor, his blue shirt looked purple because of all the blood he had spill on his shirt, his face swollen because of the harsh hits he had received, but he was looking at Maya with love, but the light of his eyes was disappearing, he was passing out.

"Lucas" she said but her voice was drowning, she touched him, she wanted to fix his wounds and cover his cuts, she was in shock. "Lucas" She repeated a little bit more loud now, why did he? What happened? Maya lifted her head to find an evil smirk drew on Madison's face as the guy who had punched Lucas was caressing her cheek. The guys that were holding Zay and Billy let them dropped on the floor, they were hurt badly too.

Maya felt her blood getting hot.

She was livid, the whole thing was outrageous. Maya looked at Lucas once more and she knew he was about to pass out, she quickly removed her jacket and bend it so it was like a pillow where Lucas could rest his head. "I'll be right back" Maya whisper touching Lucas' bloody lips, he looked at her but he was about to let go.

Maya stood up quickly and walked with determination towards the huge guy and Madison who looked at her without any importance, disregarding Maya's action completely, she had a satisfied look on her face and she was batting her eyes to the asshole that had done her dirty work. She pushed the bully out of her way and then slapped Madison on her cheek; no one from Madison's group saw it coming. The whole circle of people gasped as they saw the spectacle, Maya wasn't a lollipop, she knew how to hit and hard, well it showed it worked when Madison turned around with an enraged look on her face and a bloody lip.

"What the fuck?" Madison screamed at Maya, no one made a sound; even the large guy that was hitting Lucas froze at the scene. Zay and Billy looked up to Maya, both with bruises, Zay gave her a smirk but they were to injure to fight for her.

"Why aren't you defending your fucking boyfriend?" Maya said pushing Madison; she gave an unsteady step as she inhaled deeply, Madison push Maya back, although Maya was strong she had to admit that Madison was bigger and taller than her, but she wasn't scare.

"My boyfriend is clearly cheating on me with you!" Madison said livid, walking forward to Maya and throwing a punch that Maya avoid with her quickly reflexes. Maya stared at Madison with incredulity, she couldn't believe her statement.

"No he is not!" Maya screamed, the statement stunned her, she looked at Madison who looked at her with anger. Maya tried to calm down a bit, she tried to talk to her, she felt bad really for her because at the end of the day she couldn't deny that Lucas had been throwing her some odd and flirty looks through out the week but he wasn't cheating on her with Maya.

"Madison look-" were the only words that Maya managed to say before getting punched by Madison, really hard, on the face, Maya lost her balance because of the punched, this definitely wasn't good for her recovery from the coma.

Maya fell on the floor, she couldn't believe that she had just gotten beat by that girl. Maya inhaled deeply because of the burn she was feeling on her face, Madison had indeed hit her hard, Maya raised her face to see a passed out Lucas, he was losing blood maybe he even had a serious head injury, all because of Madison's fault. Maya saw red, it wasn't about her, that girl could've done real damage to Lucas and that was enough to make her Maya go crazy. Maya stood up with force, she tried to balance, she wasn't going to lie that the dizziness of her post-accidents were making it hard for her to remain steady.

She looked the other way as she saw Madison getting away, "Hey Madison" Maya said loudly, Madison turned around and Maya hit her hard, her fist hurt because of the punch, Madison punched Maya back and then everything become a flash of a bit of blood, screams, groans and punches threw everywhere. Maya could hear how more people were fighting with each other, she took a glimpse of Zay and Billy both hitting the large guy that had hit Lucas and Farkle trying to cover them from the two other guys.

It only took seconds before they were both on the floor, hitting each other, again the cheering of the crowd screaming _fight_ , Maya felt how blood was dripping from her face, she could feel the cuts burning on her knuckles and face, she was winning the fight, she had Madison laying on the floor and she was above her but from one moment to another Madison took a hold on Maya's blonde curls and pulled her to the floor, Maya's head bounce against the cafeteria floor, Maya went numb. Maya could feel her head pounding, she could also feel how although she was throwing punches at Madison she couldn't think well and she was getting punched. It took her a few seconds to recover, but Madison had an advantage.

Maya began kicking to get out of Madison hold but Madison would let her go as she tried to punched her, Maya felt pain on her head and face mostly, she was about to give up, she was seriously hurt. And then someone took Madison off Maya, it was Riley, she had pushed Madison off Maya's body and now she was helping her to stand up. Maya felt relived and she smiled at her best friend.

"Don't worry Peaches, Farkle is calling an ambulance and the teachers are separating the fight, let's go the nurse." Riley said as she tried to make her best friend walk but Maya felt soreness as she moved and then she stopped, Lucas, she turned around and run towards him.

She dropped herself at the floor next to her Huckleburry, Maya didn't knew how much time she had been fighting with Madison but she was worried about Lucas, seriously worried. She caress his cheek, the blood on his face was drying off right now, she felt panic in her heart, she was just getting him back, she was worried something bad would happened now that she knew the truth.

"Lucas, stay just stay" Maya said as she was taking Lucas' hand and intertwining their fingers, she hold him so tight, tears pooling on Maya's eyes, her vision getting blurry. "Please Huckleburry don't go." Maya said crying and then she heard a punch of people entering the cafeteria, the paramedics and police arrived. It had been a bad fight indeed, Maya hadn't realize it until now, there were large stains of blood on the cafeteria floor, she guessed some of that blood belonged to her.

"Mrs. I need you to let go of the kid." A paramedic woman said trying to loose the grip between Maya and Lucas. "He needs to go the ambulance right now and you're hurt too." The paramedic said looking at Maya, but Maya wasn't thinking clearly, she was scared for Lucas, the paramedic saw that.

"I- I can't leave him" Maya said between sobs and tears, the paramedic gave her an apologetic look, Maya felt her chest pounding, she wanted to stay with him, Maya looked at Lucas, she just wanted to see his lovely sea-foam eyes again.

…

"You look good Maya, I don't see any repercussions of the injury in you head, it's likely you suffer a minor concussion and that's why you felt disoriented." The doctor said as he put away the little light he used to check Maya's reflexes, Maya smiled. "But you'll want to get those cuts check out, the nurse could lead you to another room if you want to get those fix." The doctor said but Maya stared back at Lucas who was sleeping on the hospital bed.

Turned out that Lucas had a few broken ribs and they had to send him into surgery as soon as they arrived to the hospital, he had lost a lot of blood too thanks to the lacerations he had. Although Maya was injury too she didn't let anyone touched her until Lucas got out of his surgery and Maya was sure that he was okay, now he had arrived from the surgery and they told her that he would be waking up anytime now, Maya needed to see those sea-foam eyes once more before she could be in peace.

"I just want him to wake-up, I'll wait" Maya said with a smile as she looked at Lucas and hold his hand, the doctor smiled and then walked out of the room. Maya caress Lucas arm and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, suddenly she felt someone walking in, it was Josh.

"What are you doing here?" Maya said with anger, she felt rage through her whole body, who did he think he was? He was the one responsible for this mess, he had ruined everything, Maya stood up and walked towards him. "Don't you dare to come in." Maya said seriously, fulminating Josh with her eyes.

"Riley told me I could find you here, come on you need to get those cuts checked." Josh said completely ignoring Maya's request and grabbing her hand, Maya felt furious.

"Don't touch me." Maya said as she brushed her hand from Josh's, he looked at her confused.

"What's the deal Maya?" Josh said clearly irritated from Maya's behavior. Maya couldn't believe he was playing dumb with her, she was going to tell him that she knew everything, Maya honestly thought that after everything Josh was her friend, beyond everything before the crush she had on him when they were kids or the stupid crush he had on her now, she believed in him and trusted him, she had hang out with him even after the fucking accident, that at the end of the day she blamed on herself but she knew who had threw the first punched but she knew too that it was because Josh had provoked Lucas.

"I know what you did Josh" Maya said in a whisper, Josh looked at her with a gloomy expression and she looked at him with deception, Maya trusted Josh but now he had betrayed her trust, he had put in risk the one guy she loved and everything was a messed in her life because of it.

"Maya I'm..." Josh began saying as he step forward to Maya and took a hold of her hand but as soon as she opened her mouth say something to Josh, she heard a light groaned, she turned around and looked at the bed, Lucas was waking up.

Maya's heart beat rise, she let go of Josh and walked fast to sat next to Lucas' bed holding his hand, tears streaming down her eyes but a light smile on her face as she looked at him. Lucas looked clearly confused, he looked zone out, he was trying to understand where he was, his sea-foam eyes covering the hospital room and it made Maya giggled, then their gazes' meet. Lucas gave her a sweet smile and she gave her back, she giggled a bit as he rose his hand and stroke her hair.

"Hey…" Lucas said in a low tone of voice, like he had just waked up, Maya could barely restrain the tears from her eyes.

"Hi…" Maya said slowly as well, she smiled, she had the urge to kiss him so badly, she leaned in and he smiled but then his gaze focused on someone that was on the entrance of the room.

"What is he doing here?" Lucas said in an angry tone, Josh had a harsh look on his face and Maya bit her lower lip as Lucas looked at her with anger and confusion, brushing his hand away from Maya, she stiffened.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi lovely people! I'm having my writing mood again and I'm so tired, I don't want more school yeez. I haven't sleep well like in more than a week and I want to kill myself for not going to bed early but hell I had to finish this chapter, I was writing so hard and it's too late to make a revision!**

 **Thank you for the lovely reviews, Specially to the last guest that said this is one of the best Lucaya Stories, I'm so glad and I almost cried when I saw it, thank you for all your support and love to this story and my others, I'll make an update soon, but which want do you really want me to update? I'm free to update anything really!**

 **And by the way** ** _daaaamn hopeisforsuckers, back at it again with the drama!_** **Sorry, I love drama.**

 **I hope you like this chapter, please leave your reviews to see what you think!**

 **I do not own GMW but Peybrina is totally real, have you seen the Disney picture? I'm dead.**

* * *

Maya felt breathless, why did Josh had to butt in there with Lucas? She was so angry at him, why hadn't he leave already? Maya narrowed him with his eyes and then look back at Lucas who was clearly angry an irritated about the whole thing but when she looked back at Josh he seemed even angrier.

"She has cuts you know? She hasn't been properly attended because she's been looking out for you." Josh said with a firm and angry voice.

"I can take care of myself Josh." Maya said fulminating Josh with his eyes but she knew he was right, the blood had dried of but she could feel the burn in her cuts and her head was still pounding because of the hit she received against the cafeteria ground, Maya had a little cuts on her face and body but she tried to let the pain go until Lucas woke up. But now Lucas expression had changed, now he was brooding, clearly worried about Maya's state, Maya tried to brush it off.

"Go and get checked out." Lucas said with a worried tone, horror as he looked at Maya's state, Maya wonder if she really looked that bad, she had seen the blood but she hadn't really look at herself.

"I'm not leaving you." Maya said sharply and took a hold of Lucas' hand, Lucas smiled a bit but it quickly fade away when Josh talked

"Maya please" Josh then said a little bit exhausted and worried about it but Maya's eyes narrowed dangerously, why he was butting in again. "It can be dangerous, an infection or something, those are pretty deep." Josh said still hoping Maya would listen.

"Maya please, I'm not going anywhere, I'll wait." Lucas said giving Maya's hand a little squeeze, nodding, reassuring he was okay. "I'm worried about you, please go." Lucas said with sweetness, Maya's heart skip a bit when their gazes lingered together.

"Fine." Maya said as she lean down and gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek, she was so happy he was recovering, he had woken up and that was the best thing it could happened, the surgery was a success and he was going to be okay. "But I'll come back as soon as I can." Maya said as she walked towards the hospital door where Josh was waiting for her.

"I'll be waiting." Lucas said as he chuckled and then Maya walked out of the room with Josh following her, she was looking for the nurse so she could be stich up and ready to go, she needed to talk to Lucas about everything but her thoughts were quickly washed away with annoyance when Josh voice came from behind.

"I know where they can stich that up, would you care to follow me?" Josh said in a nice tone, trying to be a bit funny but Maya couldn't be more mad at him, why the hell was he there?

"Look Josh, it's nothing personal but I really don't want to be anywhere near you at the moment." Maya said as she lay on the counter of the ICU reception trying to see if a nurse could help her. "Oh wait, is personal." Maya said as she turned around and looked at a confused Josh, but as their gazes lingered she didn't realized how close he was, he then took a hold of her hip and grab her, carrying her on the shoulder.

"Ok little ferret, I'm done being nice, I'm worried about those cuts and we are going to go to the ER, like it or no." Josh said with determination as Maya punched him in the back with force and moved her legs, she wasn't confortable at all, she hated him.

"Let go of me!" Maya said angrily as she looked how people would stare at both of them as Josh walked through the hospital walls, it was nothing really new, she knew this hospital by hand, she had stayed there for about, a month?

"I don't think so, plus we're close." Josh said as he accommodated Maya on his shoulder and began walking again. Soon they were on the E.R. and they walked towards the reception where a bunch of nurses were, Josh dropped Maya but didn't let go because she stumble like she was getting dizzy, and she was but she quickly brushed Josh's arms from her waist. "Hi, my friend here needs stiches!" Josh said as the nurses looked at a pale, cut and bruise Maya, they looked terrified.

"It's not a big de-" Maya began saying irritation, she hated when people looked at her like that.

"Doctor Stevens, please come to the E.R. urgently." One of the nurses said by the microphone and then other nurse said that she should go to bed 4, they would attend her as soon as possible, Maya and Josh both walked towards the hospital bed, Maya sat on the edge with a straight-face on and Josh closed the curtains that surrounded the bed.

"Maya, I need-" Josh began saying as he turned around to face Maya but she quickly cut him out, she didn't needed to hear his lames excuses.

"Don't." Maya said coldly, it wasn't that she really hated him but she had been hurt for so long and all because of him, he was suppose to be her friend, like him or not they had developed a nice friendship, he was there for her when she was taking a step back from Lucas and her friends and he was there after the Lucas break up and everything.

"Maya please, just listen." Josh begged but Maya didn't lift her head, she was beyond hurt with everything that had happened.

"Josh, I was in a coma." Maya said softly, trying to hold back the tears, she indeed was hurt. "Because I wanted to protect him." Maya said finally lifting her head to see a sad expression on Josh's face.

"Maya and I wanted to protect you, I've known you for a long part of my life and I…" Josh said as he got near Maya and took her hands softly, Maya gasped at the sudden movement, he was so close to her, Maya could swear they were breathing the same air. But Maya knew better and she knew where this was going.

"Don't you _dare_ to say you love me Josh, it's not truth." Maya said coldly as she brushed off his hands, Maya knew that if Josh had done this at the beginning of Middle School she would just melt, it was everything she wished when she was young, but things had changed.

"It is Maya, I don't, I know ever since we began hanging out last year, it was a completely new light, you were more mature and I could talk to you." Josh said as he took Maya's cheek with his hand and caress it softly. Maya felt s shrive for a second, it indeed made her heart beat faster and Maya's gaze lingered to Josh' but he wasn't Lucas, she wasn't seeing Lucas sea-foam green eyes, she knew she didn't felt the same.

"I don't feel the same about you Josh, you're almost finish college and I mean, I haven't like you in a long time." Maya said honesty as she took a hold of Josh wrist and put it down, she saw deception in his eyes and she had to admit it was hard too, she really cared about Josh but not in that way. "You knew I love Lucas, so well and all you did was break us." Maya said with a knot in her throat, Josh took a few steps back. "You want me to be happy, I know because that's the kind of guy you are and I liked you for that. But the Josh who just plainly blame Lucas for the accident, leading him to get away from me and flirting with me when I was with someone?" Maya said as she tried to restrain her tears, things change so much with Josh, it was hard to see him so sad but she had to be honest. "It's not who you are, I don't know who you are anymore." Maya said as some tears fall down her cheek.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, it was like Josh was realizing what he really did, how he really had a wanly look on his face. Maya tried to hold back the tears she felt pooling in her eyes, she had been through so much this last two months it was hard to even imagine that some part had been Josh's fault. Suddenly one doctor open the curtains, Maya jumped at the unexpected arrival, the doctor began talking but Maya only looked at Josh unreadable expression, he swallowed hard.

"I have to go." Josh said as he exited the little room as he open the curtains and closed them again, it hurt Maya so much to even think about what had happened, how everything got so screwed up. Maya sighed.

"Is he okay?" The doctor then asked, as he was getting some silk to stich Maya, Maya remained looking at the curtains moving from Josh's swift movement. She got off her trance, her throat in a knot as she tried not to begin sobbing in the ER.

"I, I don't know." Maya said honestly as she turned around to face the doctor hat was about to clean the cut she had on her cheek bone thanks to, she thought, Madison's big ring she had on her knuckles.

…

Maya lasted about two hours in the ER, although she didn't wanted to admit it, she had been beat up too. She had about 40 stiches in total, the cut with most stiches was the one in her cheekbone, it had been a hard fight but she heard that Madison was in the ER too, she was glad she gave her some too. Maya was now in a hospital rob since she had a few bruises in her legs and the doctor wanted to cheek them out, she walked back towards the ICU to see Lucas, she needed to talk to him, it had been a few unbearable weeks without him and Maya although she was trying to forget him, she hadn't been totally successful, she walked through the waiting room and she found herself surrounded by her friends and family. Maya and Lucas along with Madison were the only ones who were send to the ER, although Zay and Billy and Farkle had been beaten up as well, they took their cases to the nurse office, apparently the guys that helped Madison beat them up weren't too harsh on them, only with Lucas.

"Baby girl! Are you okay sweetie? Katy said as she found Maya on the entrance of the waiting room. Her mom stood up quickly and gave her a long hug. "Cory called, he said you went to the hospital and when we arrived they told us you were in the E.R." Katy said as she sighed, almost sobbing, Maya gave her mom a hug back.

"I had some stiches done, 40 in total, but I'm okay, the neurologist saw me and said everything was fine, I had a concussion but it's nothing to worry about." Maya said as her mother let go of her, then she found Shawn who had a clear upset look on her face, Maya bit her lower lip thinking Shawn was about to ground her for life. He walked towards her with tight-lipped expression, his arms crossed over his chest and when he finally talked his voice sound roughed.

"Did you hit her harder?" Shawn said, still with his serious face, Maya lifted her head confused and then smile.

"You should have seen her, she cried like for an hour straight in the E.R." Maya said between giggles as she hugged Shawn and he hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Shawn said as he hugged her and the others stood just behind them. But their moment was interrupted by an upset Katy who hit Shawn in the shoulder. "Ow! What did I do?" Shawn said.

"You should not be proud of her getting into fights! Mrs. Shawn" Katy said with an upset face but Shawn just laughed as he nodded.

Maya let her parents fought a bit and then went right away to talk to Riley, she needed her pumpkin more than ever at this moment, and every thing was confusing, nothing seemed totally right. Riley had still puffy eyes from crying but she was wearing a bright smile when Maya came, she received Maya with her arms open and Maya cuddle in her best friends neck, as he hugged her back strongly, she knew she was right that day in middle school when Riley said she was her safe place.

"Thank you, you save me." Maya whispered as she hugged Riley back, it was truth, Maya would have been totally lost if Riley hadn't take Madison off her, she may had been having surgery if she was being honest.

"Oh Peaches" Riley said as she pulled apart and looked at Maya, Maya smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't enter the fight before, I was calling for help and- " Riles said a little bit worried about it, she was honestly sorry but Maya quickly but a hand on her mouth.

"You're my hero." Maya said as she dropped her hand and watched her best friends smile brighten up once again. Then Farkle and Zay walked behind them, Farkle took a hold of Riley's waist and pulled her apart from Maya giving Riley a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"You're so brave." Farkle whispered and Riley smiled as she lifted her head to give Farkle a sweet kiss and then cuddling at his neck. Zay smiled as he walked towards Maya with a bruise eye and gave her a High Five as they laughed.

But their moment was interrupted when Lucas' mom enter the room, everyone turned around and she smiled, she had been crying a bit. Maya had known Lucas' mom since they were in Seventh Grade and they had a nice relationship but it was clear that she preferred Riley over Maya, it had annoyed Maya a bit the whole time but she tried to dismiss it. But now Lucas' mom looked at Maya proudly and walked fast towards her and hugged Maya hard, Maya felt a little bit disordered by the moment because she always thought that those kind of hugs were reserved for Riley, not for her.

"He told me everything Maya." Mrs. Friar began saying as she hugged Maya and began sobbing, Maya slowly put one of her arms behind Mrs. Friar back, she wasn't expecting this. "You've save my son, twice." Mrs. Friar said as she broke the hugged and looked at Maya with sweetness. "I don't know how to thank you enough, look how you end up after saving him." Mrs. Friar said, tears spilling down her eyes. Maya felt a blushed, she was never praised for anything other than art and it was weird this new found relationship with Lucas' mom, but she knew it come from the heart so Maya just smiled.

"He has saved me too, Mrs. Friar." Maya said with a kind smile and Mrs. Friar smiled back at her with sweetness.

"He's looking for you, he has been asking for you ever since I enter the room." Mrs. Friar said trying to talk although her tears weren't letting her. "Now go dear, I want to see my son happy and I know it is because of you." Maya felt her heart skip a beat, she thought she had screw it up with the Josh thing but apparently Lucas wanted to see her now.

"I'll be right back." Maya said with a smiled as she left the waiting room and walked towards the ICU, she felt her heart jumping hard in her chest, she wanted nothing more than to spend time with Lucas, she wanted to recover all the lost time. But her mind began rumbling, those demons came to the light, if Lucas loved her so much why he hadn't been with her in one of the most difficult moments of her life? If Lucas loved her why had he back off and started dating a new girl? If Lucas loved her why did it ever crossed his mind to break up with her? Maya knew this weren't simple questions and she wasn't expecting simple answers but she needed to know if he truly loved her enough now, because he had hurt her, even more than Josh had, she didn't expected this from him at all. And Maya wonder as she reached Lucas' room if she was truly right if she take him back.

Maya reached the room and saw Lucas looking at the window with an absent look on his face; he was totally serious and unreadable look on his face. Maya walked towards him to talk, she needed to see what he felt, she walked and sat next to his bed, he hadn't even turned around.

"Hey" Maya said softly, Lucas turned around quickly and gave her a weak smile, it as unlike him. "Are you feeling okay?" Maya asked curiously as Lucas closed his eyes for a second.

"Yeah, I just have this horrible headache." Lucas said as he talked to Maya with his eyes closed, trying to dismiss the pounding on his head, Maya felt a weird feeling in her chest.

"You want me to call someone?" Maya said scared as she turned to walked towards the door but Lucas took a hold of her hand, Maya stopped goose bumps erupting from her skin by his warm touch.

"I'm fine, I need to talk to you." Lucas said as he looked at Maya with sweetness, their gazes linked into a magical moment, Maya turned back to face him, he closed his eyes for a second trying to control the headache, when the pounding apparently stopped he open his eyes and began talking. "I'm sorry for everything Maya, for not being there for you. I've been an asshole this last few months because I thought I was protecting you but the only thing I was doing was making both of us unhappy." Lucas said fast, Maya's mouth went dry, he was going to his point but Maya needed more.

"Lucas I…" Maya began saying trying to find the words she needed to express, she needed to say that she wasn't sure of being with him at this moment. Before Lucas interrupted her abruptly, clear suffering from a harsh pain on his head

"Maya I lov-"

Were the only words that could come out of Lucas' mouth before his eyes turned white as they rolled so hard, Maya felt cold, waves of fear shocking her body. Suddenly Lucas began seizing, the monitors went crazy and Maya felt her heart stopping for a moment. _This can't be happening_ she repeated to herself as she cried for help trying to help Lucas stayed still, Lucas body moving frantically on the hospital bed.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" Maya screamed.

She heard the sound of doctors arriving into the room, rushing to help Lucas, Maya was still holding his hand but the only thing she could hear and think about was that she was going to lose him, she was going to lose him for real now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Guys! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, specially to calyxpotter who in her review was really mad about the ending of last chapter, lol you can't imagine how much time I've been trying to get to write it. And Yes Guest, I know this story it's full of Drama because I love it, but as I promised here's the fluffy chapter!**

 **I wanted to thank everyone for their sweet reviews to this story, I love it, it was my first ever and if you hadn't been such nice and receptive with the story I wouldn't have write anything. So this is for Senior Year Chapter 15.**

 **Please tell me everything what do you guys think since I love reading your reviews! Thanks for the follows and Favorites too, it means a lot!**

 **This is my longest story! And I have to celebrate it because I began like almost at the beggining of my Senior Year and tomorrow is my last day of school, well I have IB exams but the same, it's the last class I have!**

 **I do not own GMW!**

* * *

Maya walked into Riley's Bay Window in silence, she strolled over the seats and then stood up in the middle of her best friends room. It was weirdly silent, only the rain sounding as it hit the window, it wasn't too harsh but that day Maya had prefer to walk in order to think how was she going to live now. It was morning but the weather couldn't be more awful, now that they were on April the rain was beginning to be more frequent. Maya inspected Riley's room but her best friend was not there, Maya thought maybe she was getting breakfast so Maya quickly took off her black jacket that was soaked in water, she had shrives, she put it on her best friend's desk chair and then sat down in the bay window. Knees against her chest as she lay against one of the windows and looked outside, her heartbeat was rising as she thought of the coming events.

"Maya what are you doing here?" Riley's voice appeared from the doorframe, Riley frowned her eyebrows as she walked towards her best friend and sat down next to her.

"I don't now if I should go." Maya said holding the knot she had on her throat. "It's just hard, to think what's coming next."

"Maya, you just have to be there, that's the only thing you should do. For him." Riley stated as she laced her fingers with Maya's and held her hand. Maya liked that, how their ring powers would touch and how no matter what everything would seem okay in the world.

Maya looked at her best friend and smiled, their gazes lingered. Although the weather sucked the light that Riley had could brighten her whole day and she could warm her up even in her worst days. Riley had this beautiful red dress that made her brown hair high light as well as her brown eyes.

"I know." Maya breathe out and she looked at her best friend, Riley was right, she had to be there. Nonetheless her blood began boiling and her heart squeezed in her chest when she remembered how he had _broke_ her heart and it still burned inside. Maya closed her eyes, as if she was receiving her pain.

"But I know it hurts you too. He broke up with you the day you came back from the hospital." Riley said calmly, it was like she could read her mind and she didn't said a thing.

"How do you know me that well?" Maya chuckled as she swallowed hard, trying to retain the tears from coming down.

"I'm your sister Peaches, I'm your safe please and I'll be here no matter what." Riley said as she hugged her. Maya could feel the scent of her best friends shampoo, it smelled like honey and she loved it, she felt safe and she closed her eyes.

But then Topanga knocked the door as she watched the two best friends hugging each other; they pulled apart and smiled with fondness.

"Maya, I thought you were at the hospital. Lucas is going home today isn't he?" Topanga asked curiously as she sat next to her daughter.

"Yeah, he is." Maya muttered softly. It wasn't that she didn't want to be there with Lucas, she did, after all the last week was a mess.

Lucas had gotten brain surgery, apparently he had a little bleeder on his head because of the hits he had received during the fight and Maya knew it had been bad. Everything had go okay with the surgery and there weren't any complications which just made Maya feel able to breath again because the hours that Maya waited on that hospital felt like an eternity, it was nerve breaking and how not? Maya thought she was really going to lose him this time. Maya wouldn't accept anyone's offer to stay there for her, she was going to be there in the waiting room no matter what, she wouldn't move although she was only wearing a robe, she almost fells asleep once but then one of the doctors got out just at the same moment and she woke up right away for her to update her on Lucas. It had been serious, it was a little bleeder but if it wasn't control it could result on permanent damages on his brain, still they had to see how he evolve during some days to determine if the bleeding hadn't cause any long-term damage. Maya had been terrified during those vital hours where Lucas was suppose to wake up and use his motor skills, she had been so fearful that something might happened to him that she stay beside him all the time, even if it meant sleeping on a chair she didn't care, she knew that Lucas had step aside and it hurt like hell but losing him? It would be like losing a part of herself. For everyone's content, Lucas woke up perfectly fine, he was a little light-headed the first couple of hours but as time passed he recovered just fine and Maya felt like a weight had been lifted from her and she only could thank God for not taking him away from her.

But once he woke up it was a different story. Maya was totally confused about what she should do, he had really hurt her in ways she could've never imagine someone could. He didn't fought for her when it was the time, He didn't stay when she needed him the most and He just broke her heart a little more. It had been exhausting months where Maya had been literally sucked up, she knew that Josh got the idea on Lucas mind but it was Lucas who followed. She had lost faith in two of the persons she loved most in the world and it killed her she couldn't decided what she really wanted to do. She went pass the Hospital all the time the first couple of days, she would see Lucas' face brighten up every time she came through the door, he would treat her like a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship and he would be so blue when she had to go. But Maya knew she couldn't lead him on when she had no idea if she wanted to get back to him so she began hanging less and less at the hospital, passing a few minutes by, barely seeing him anymore and Maya could tell that Lucas had realize it but he wasn't pushing it. He was patiently waiting and so was she.

But she couldn't avoid it anymore, in one week he would be back to school and Maya knew he would need a good support system to re-enter the last months of High School they had. The thing was, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be _that_ support system for him. He hadn't been hers, he had abandoned her and it just kept ringing on Maya's head how he had left her. The only boy she ever loved had left her, how was she supposed to trust him again?

"Well, are you going to go?" Topanga stated as Maya woke up from her thoughts.

"I, I don't really know anymore, If I should be there for him." Maya stutter, she was really nervous about the whole deal.

"Maya, do you care about Lucas?" Topanga asked her seriously, Maya knew this was the real talk because Topanga was on it.

"I do but-" Maya began speaking a little trouble on how to articulate what she wanted to say but she was interrupted by Topanga.

"Then go." Topanga declared without any doubt in her voice, Maya bit her lip. "Darling, do you care about him? It doesn't matter if you are together, it doesn't matter if you're friends, it doesn't matter if you don't know each other anymore. If you care you should go." Topanga insisted.

Maya thought about it but what Topanga said it was right, just because he did what he did to her it didn't meant that she had to do the same. Maya Hart was bold and she knew what she wanted, the labels didn't matter to her or what anybody thought, just how she felt without showing it too much. Her doubts, demons and fears could be put down to rest when she and Lucas could have a serious talk about it but in the mean time she was going to be the person who stayed, she wasn't going to be a leaver.

"Thank you." Maya smiled.

…

Maya run through the streets to reach the hospital, she had to take the subway and she was afraid she might have been to late for the discharge. She shoulder her way into the mob of people on the streets, the raining had gotten worst since she left Riley's and Maya knew she her black dress was soaking wet, she was glad she wore boots that day, either way even with high heels she would've run in the rain just to catch Lucas on time. When she arrived to the hospital ICU floor, Lucas was in a wheel chair and Lily, Lucas' mother, was filling some forms she had to sign for the release. Maya swallowed hard for a moment, she was sure she might look like a mess, her hair dripping water and all her clothes and jacket soaked as well but everything in her warmed up when Lucas' face brighten up when he saw her and he give her that characteristic kinky smile he always gave her and Maya smiled too as she began to walk towards them.

"You know Shortstack, I almost thought you wouldn't make it." Lucas said as she took a hold of Maya's hand and squeeze it tight as he pulled her down for a kiss but Maya knew better so she lightly move her head so the kiss would be on the cheek, unfortunately it had been just in the corner of their lips. Maya blushed when she felt the electricity and her heart jumping high on her chest.

"I'm not the type of girl who just leaves." Maya stated as she walked behind the wheelchair, and gave him a wink, she thought he understood because he shrugged a bit. Then s he greeted Lucas' mother.

"Oh dear! You're soaking wet, as soon as we get home I'm going to give you some new clothes." Lily cried as she saw Maya's state, Maya only gave her a half smile, she didn't wanted to be so girlfriend-like.

"That's okay Mrs. Friar, really." Maya shrugged a bit as she pushed Lucas' wheel chair from behind in order to go to the lobby where the car was waiting.

"None sense! No girlfriend of my boy would be in such state, I'm sure you're like this because you didn't wanted to miss his discharge." Lily said indignantly as they go down the elevator but Maya then froze, _girlfriend?_ She looked at Lucas breathing deeply but he tried to ignore her gazes, it was beyond awkward to have his mother telling her that, since when where they back together?

The ride to Lucas' home was silent, Maya barely spoke during the whole ride and it was most of all Lily talking because Lucas could feel how awkward she was. Maya gazed down the road whilst Lily talked about how nice the nurses were and that Lucas wouldn't be able to play football but it wouldn't matter anyway because he did so great on his SAT's that he would enter Medical School right away. She nodded, speak a few times to be polite but she knew hell was going to break lose when she was left alone with him. She knew he wanted to talk, she was getting farther away and he saw it.

They arrived to Lucas' house, it was a Monday and it was barely 10:00 am. Therefor all his friends would come on the afternoon to say _Hi._ Lucas walked towards his room slowly and Maya help Lily getting some bags out, Lucas was bit exasperated with Maya's behavior therefor he went to his room right away whilst Lily gave Maya some sweatpants of Lucas' and a large grey sweater and talked to her.

"Darling I'm going to work, I trust you completely with my son, all his medicines are on that cabinet and the instructions are right here. I'll be home by 4:00 pm." Lily said as she took her purse after giving Maya the clothes, Maya just agreed.

Maya changed her clothes in the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror, maybe she was a mess but she didn't really cared about it, the only thing that matter at the moment. Then she strolled towards Lucas' room, before she opened the door she breathe deeply, she knew that was going happen next wasn't pretty.

But she opened anyway, Lucas sat down on his bed, his back laying against the headboard. He turn right away when Maya peeked into his room, he gave her a sweet smile, his eyes sparkling but his factions contracted in a tight expression.

"We need to talk." Maya declared uneasy as she entered the room and closed the door softly.

"I figured, I haven't seen you in the hospital this last couple of days." Lucas breathed out as he followed Maya with his gaze. Maya felt an itch of guilt for not being there for him.

"I know, I'm sorry." Maya replied with her head down as she walked towards the room, she knew she couldn't sit down; there was no easy way to put it.

"You don't have to be, I was a jerk when you were in the hospital." Lucas admitted, embarrassed by his previous behavior. "I couldn't believe you were going so often the first couple of days, I thought you would just leave."

But the last sentence burned Maya.

"I'm not like that! What do people think I'm the one who leaves!? I got fucking left! By you! Who I couldn't even imagine leaving me but he did it anyway! When I was completely vulnerable and I-" Maya yelled but she stopped when she saw Lucas' face clearly in remorse.

"I know I screw everything up and I'm an idiot and everything with Madison just…" Lucas' voice was trembling and it faded out in the last few words, he had his head down as he tried to gasp for air.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad or anything." She then said softly as she finally walked to the edge of Lucas' bed. "It's simple, you broke me Lucas. You _left_ me, You began _dating_ another girl literally just a month after I tried to _save_ you. You broke my heart in pieces." Maya shrieked, she saw how tears were running through Lucas' cheek.

"I know what I did Maya, something happened and it made me realize I can't be with you, the problems you had because of me: I almost break your friendship with Riley, You almost got molested because I wasn't there for you, I made a car run over you and now this, you have stiches because of me!" Lucas said as he stood up of the bed, it was like with every bad memory he got angrier and angrier at himself. "I'm not good for you, I _break_ everything I touch!" Lucas growled as he hit the wall with his hand, Maya jumped scared at the sound of the hit, his breathing was harsh.

Maya didn't know how to act anymore, she didn't wanted to confuse him with her feelings but Maya couldn't keep it inside, she simply couldn't let him think about himself like that. She knew this were the little uneasy thoughts that Josh had put in his mind when she was run over, she knew this was just a scheme and Lucas had fall right into it. So she walked over to Lucas, who had his face against the wall, trying to repress the tears that were rolling down his cheek when Maya reached out and took his face with her hands, she was doubtful and so was his but everything came so natural, like when they were friends.

Maya looked at him in deeply into his eyes, his green sea-foam eyes lingered into her baby blue eyes.

"Look at me, Lucas." Maya whispered, as she got closer to him. "You could never be the one who broke me, bad things had happened but it has nothing to do with you. I love you and even if I got hurt in the process I didn't cared before because I knew I had you by my side and if I had that, everything was going to be okay." Maya cried.

Lucas factions relaxed, he sighed, the only noise in the whole room was their breathings that began to increase each time more. Suddenly Lucas quickly wrapped Maya with his strong arms pulling her closer to him, flesh against flesh, pulling her against his hip, Maya gasped into the sudden embrace.

But she didn't moved, she instead looked at Lucas, they were ecstatic, in a trance between them, it couldn't be more perfect, feeling his touch, she had been craving it for so long. Lucas cup her cheek with his hand, their gazes still linked as Maya heart beat increase, she swear her mouth went dry with the way he was looking at her, even more when he looked down at his lips, Maya felt dizzy when he began to lean in.

Maya didn't know what to do, she knew this wasn't the way it was supposed to end, their talk and everything but the way they felt had just simply overthrow them into this. The passion they had for each other, the love, the caring, everything was there after this months that were nothing but excruciating for Maya. Maya knew she needed him and she missed him, it was something that overthrew her into a spiral, she wanted him so badly and she simply gave in.

She didn't knew who lean in first but after a second, their lips crash into an over heated kiss, tongues tangled and brushes, embracing each other and loving each other as they always had.

* * *

 **As I was re-reading the chapter, I thought the first part sounded like Lucas was dead, lol. Let me know if you thought the same! Thank you guys for reading, leave your review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**OH MY GOD HI PEOPLE! Finally I'm out of the cave, I have been studying so hard for the last two weeks I barely feel alive. I think I did well in certain exams and I really hope that I finally get my diploma, I'm beyond scare about it really. I just have two more test to go and then I will be free! Like** ** _free_** **and then I'm going on my Senior Trip! God can you believe that I began to write this at the begginning of my Senior Year, geezz and now I'm finishing it at the same time.**

 **Okay regarding your reviews** _I AM NOT PLANNING ON ENDIND SENIOR YEAR WITH THIS ONE, I SWEAR I LOVE THIS STORY, IT WAS MY FIRST AND I'M PLANNING FOR IT TO HAVE 20 OR 21 CHAPTERS, SO WE'RE STILL MISSING SOME._ **If I finish it, the last chapter would be called the Epilogue. Well I've been writing this for about two weeks but because of my time I hadn't been able to finally put it and I wanted it to be long because if it wasn't then it would have been a boring chapter. So this chapter has some flashbacks to the first chapter of this story *aw* and I don't know why, I read somewhere that to end a writers block you should fill blanks and so I did, so the italics is for memory, okay? okay. AND HERE'S THE REQUEST OF SOMEONE WHO WANTED THAT MAYA AND LUCAS FINALLY HAD THEIR SPECIAL MOMENT *a wink***

 **Anyway thank you guys for waiting and I'm really sorry! Please next time I haven't update in a long time check my progress bar which is in my profile! I'm neglecting my studying right now god. Thank you guys for the reviews, Follows and Favorites! I love you so much!**

 **So here I present to you Chapter 16 of Senior Year.**

 **And also I'm thinking on doing a SOULMATE FANFIC! Please please, let me know if you would like it!**

 **btw I DO NOT OWN GMW but I swear If I see another rude comment about Sabrina or Rowan I will end you, the hate in this fandom it's not normal and it's for a Disney Channel show, geez I hadn't seen that hate anywhere in another fandom. Let's get a hold of ourselfs please!**

* * *

Maya lay in bed with Lucas, gazing at the love of her life, Maya could only think. Lucas was asleep right next to her, his breathing calm and his factions relax, his long lashes there as well as his perfect lips. Maya was turned around, facing him, she tried to memorize every detail of his face and his naked torso, he looked like a child, just the same way he looked the first time they slept over Missy's party Last First day of school. Maya remembered that day fondly, that was the day everything began, this journey that had been nothing but hard but ecstatic at the same time. Maya never believed she would love someone that much, she never thought she would find love and fall so hard the way she did for Lucas. Everything had been too much but there was no reason for Maya to stop loving him, from best friends to lover to barely talking and now here they were. Laying in bed naked with each other by it's side.

Maya ghost her fingers over his eyes, his nose, lips and then jaw trying not to disturb him, then her fingers ghost over his chest and then his torso. The light of the afternoon came bright through his room, it made her hair and his look like gold and it seemed like a magic scene, it was warm although it had been raining all day. _There are no coincidence_ Maya thought of Riley as she then turned around and gaze at the roof, she smiled and then bit her lower lip, she was definitely happy. It had been a great morning/afternoon and how not to? The thing that they had wanted to do it since January or even since August had finally happened, they had given everything to each other, it had been their first time. Maya smiled, her heart beat rising only at the thought of the previous moments, she felt waves of excitement running down her back, she then touched her lips and closed her eyes trying to remember how Lucas had kissed her, so passionately but so sweetly at the same time, how her skin felt against his and how he had made her feel. Maya though she would be scared, but Lucas made her feel safe as he undressed her, kissing every inch of her body and telling her how much he loved her before Maya let an strangle moan as he began. She hold on to the sheets of the bed so hard when Lucas thrusted into her with a frenetic rhythm and Maya could've sworn she was in heaven, it had such a soul-shattering intensity the way he made her feel she could swear she saw white spots when they finished. It had been wild but tender at the same time, Maya knew she was doing this with someone she loved and she felt safe, she felt happy and she felt like love had triumph.

But it hadn't just yet.

Maya still wasn't able to be at peace with this, she just couldn't. He had _left_ her, something that she had been afraid for so long she could barely hold herself together and when Lucas left something broke again, even more when he started seeing Madison. It wasn't that Maya didn't love him, she did but she wasn't sure she wanted that for her, a relationship that would end up like her parents relationship; Maya knew that she and Lucas were barely 18 but she thought she could spent her life with him in one point of their relationship. It had been about 10 months since they began but she had loved him for so long in secret that she thought it wasn't too fast; she had liked him since forever but ever since they had revealed each other's their feelings, Maya was sure the L word had popped in her mind. But now how could she be so sure about loving him, about trusting him when he did the something he knew it scared her and broke her more than anything before? She needed to take an step back from their relationship, she knew she had to talk to him about this.

"Hey My Blonde Beauty" Lucas' voice appeared, a little bit rough and alluring since he had just woken up. He had a smile on his face as he saw her, his arms slide up from the bed and took a firm hold of her body, dragging her towards him, so close their were breathing the same air.

"Hi." Maya choked a bit, Maya knew she had to talk to him but she wasn't even thinking at the moment as she saw his sea-foam eyes so bright.

"Did you sleep well?" Lucas whispered into her ear as he began trailing her neck and jaw with kisses. Maya felt waves of excitement running trough her body.

"I didn't sleep, I couldn't." Maya stated, she knew she wanted this more than anything but she had to clear things up. "I've been thinking…" Maya said before letting a long sighed escape her lips as Lucas left kisses on her collarbones.

"Hmmm" Lucas muttered as he continued, Maya closed her eyes but then she realized that she needed to stop him, or else they would never talk about this. And so with her heart clenched she decided that enough was enough.

"Lucas stop." Maya barked as she pulled away from him, far enough she almost fall from the edge of the bed. Lucas looked at her confused by the abrupt action, wondering maybe if he had done anything wrong, Maya bit her lower lip and stood up from the bed, gathering her things as she dressed up.

"Maya, what's wrong?" Maya needed to stop him, or else they wouldn't and he would assumed that everything was fine, and how not to? She didn't mean to sleep with him without fixing things up but she had which sucked because this mixed signals she was giving him were confusing for her too.

"I just think you got everything wrong, from today." Maya stated as she put on the grey sweater on, she turned around to face Lucas who had the sheets only covering his lower body. Maya then lean down, took his shirt and threw it at him, it was hard fro her to look without having those thoughts, even more at the moment. "Put on your clothes, I can't have a serious conversation while you are naked." Maya muttered but she smiled and Lucas chuckled as well. "I'll be in the living room waiting for you to get ready."

….

 _"_ _Lucas!" Maya laughed as she twisted herself in Lucas' back, he was holding her in a piggyback ride to Maya's house. "I'm going to spill all my Ice cream on you Huckleburry!"_

 _"_ _Then stop moving Shortstack!" Lucas laughed too, as he took a hold on Maya's tights to hold her tighter with just one arm._

 _It was a sunny afternoon, winter had just ended and spring was around the corner, soon they would be finishing Junior Year and they would finally be kings again, Senior Year was in 5 months, they couldn't be happier. Maya and Lucas had been attached to the hip these last few months, more than usual, they were known for being confused by boyfriend and girlfriend all the time but they always said they were friends. At least that was what Maya had been telling herself the last few years and even more so the last months they had been so close._

 _Maya began to twist herself again in Lucas back, holding tightly into his shoulder with one of her hands since she was holding her ice cream with the other. Trying to honestly don't drop the ice cream that Lucas had just bought her, she had been having a hard day and cheer practice wasn't too good either, Maya had hit the ground more than once because of a spin she had to do for that spring competition and she had to work on a painting that she had been meaning to finish since February. So after they both finished their respective sport practices, Lucas decided that he would take Maya out for Ice cream instead of just walking her to her house or his, as usual._

 _"_ _You know it would be so much easier if you weren't carrying your backpack and ice cream with one hand." Maya complained a bit as she tried to wrap her legs firmer on Lucas' hips. Maya snorted a bit, she loved to joke with him and although she wasn't seeing his face at the moment she felt that he was smiling too._

 _"_ _It would be so much better if you were walking by your own." Lucas complained, in a mocking way because she knew he wanted to carry her. Maya chuckled as she took a big lick from her Vanilla Ice cream._

 _"_ _Giddy up Ranger Rick! We still have a…" Maya said as she felt her butt falling from Lucas' back since she hadn't find a way to hold herself just right and in that moment when she was trying to accommodate herself she might have rubbed accidentally her ice cream against Lucas cheek. Lucas gasped at the sudden touch of cold in his face and Maya did as well trying to hold back a laugh._

 _"_ _Are you being serious right now Maya?" Lucas said dangerously slowly, as he side-glance at Maya who had to bit her lower lip to restrain a large smile._

 _Suddenly Lucas dropped her from his back which made Maya gasped because of the surprise, she landed with both of her feet on the ground but still holding into Lucas' shirt tightly because of the empty stomach that Lucas' had caused her with his sudden drop. He then turned around quickly looking at Maya playfully, a grin on his face, he took his Ice cream and just crash his Ice-cream with Maya's nose tip-_

 _"_ _Ooh." Maya said as she felt the cold in her noise of the chocolate Ice cream that Lucas had put on the tip of her nose, she closed her eyes for a moment. "You're so going to pay for this Huckleburry." Maya stated as she open her eyes and saw a cheeky Lucas containing a laugh._

 _Soon Lucas began to run down the street laughing with Maya chasing him, throwing him little bits of the ice cream she had, not before giving some licks first. People would look at them in a strange way, maybe judging them on their little game but others would look at them fondly, knowing that the way they acted was love. Still they couldn't careless about what people were thinking and it wasn't the first time, they would always play when they were together and would always laugh out loud and bee touchy; it was normal for them and it meant happiness. But then before Maya could even see it coming, Lucas stopped and turned around, it had been fast enough and unexpected that Maya couldn't stop her rhythm and she crushed her body against his, he held her in his arms laughing._

 _They both pushed aside a bit, their breathings harsh because of their little race, they both had ice cream in their faces, a little bit red but everything seemed so perfect for Maya. Lucas put a strand of Maya's hair behind her ear as he was holding her tightly by the waist with the other, Maya felt her stomach dropping and her breathing leaving her, he was looking at her like she was the most perfect thing in the world, their eyes met again and she felt fire inside her heart. And that was the moment where Maya knew she couldn't possibly hide or deny her feelings anymore; she couldn't now because they had become so strong but she couldn't do anything about it either because of her best friend._

 _"_ _Hmm" Maya cleared her throat as she broke the hug, chuckling a bit as she rearranged her skirt. Trying to conceal the blush from her cheek. "So how was your day Huckleburry? You haven't told me anything yet."_

 _"_ _It was fine…" Lucas sighed as he marched his way up the street._

 _"_ _Hey, what happened Hopalong?" Maya said playfully as she give Lucas a little push with her shoulder, trying to make him relax, he smiled at her but it wasn't very honest, something was bothering him. "I know something is bothering you." Lucas sighed, like he had given up._

 _"_ _I talked to Riley today, about everything." Lucas shrugged as he walked besides Maya to pass a road, but Maya could see it, she could feel how the tension had risen up in his factions._

 _"_ _Oh" Maya stated, trying to conceal her emotions. Lucas touched the nape of his neck, he was bothered. Maya felt a sharp pinch in her heart, what was she thinking? Obviously he would be with Riley either way, prince with princess as it was supposed to be. "And what did you talk about?" Maya asked Lucas, her voice softer._

 _It had been a few months since Lucas and Riley had ended up, the golden couple was no longer there. And it was weird, they were almost an unofficial thing for about three years and the last months of their relationship they tried to have a real official relationship it blew on their faces. Maya was there for Riley obviously; the break up was hard and even harder for her friend that believed with all her heart in fairy tales; the dream and her eight-year plan had ruined forever. Nonetheless Maya also began to spent time with Lucas, since the break-up had been mutual and there weren't hard feelings against each other then Maya felt like she could help Huckleburry pass his hard time. It got better after a while, they weren't too sad at the beginning either way and now Riley spend more time with Farkle and Maya was spending more time with Lucas; it was like although they all hang out together this couples had an special bond and they recovered fine but their friendship hadn't. The break-up had been hard for both of them and they had been distant for a while, this was the first time they really talked, they both wanted to be able to recover their friendship; Maya wanted her Honey and Huckleburry to be happy and she knew they weren't without each other._

 _"_ _We talked about us, about our relationship." Lucas looked down to his shoe. "She told me she missed me, as her unofficial boyfriend but as her official boyfriend she was kind of glad we had broken up. I told her I felt the same, that I would always care about her and that I wanted to get our friendship back."_

 _"_ _But you both don't want to get back in your relationship?" Maya asked curiously, since Maya and Lucas were constantly mistaken as girlfriend and boyfriend, Riley had been apprehensive regarding the topic but with Lucas she could catch up, he trusted her._

 _"_ _No, why do you seem so surprised?" Lucas chuckled; the corners of his mouth went up as he studied her._

 _"_ _I don't know, you seemed meant to be together." Maya shrugged a bit, she didn't wanted to admit it but it hurt to even think about how Lucas would never be with her, someone so broken._

 _But suddenly Lucas began to laugh, really hard as he raised his eyebrows._

 _"_ _Me and Riley are not meant to be together." Lucas laughed; Maya glowered at him because she was being serious about it. "Come on Shortstack, don't give me that look."_

 _"_ _I am serious Lucas, she's my best friend and I've known you for years now, together and not together and you're at your best when you are with each other." Maya said as she punched Lucas on his shoulder, the sun was going down, it was almost night and Maya felt a draft of wind. Lucas gazed at her for a moment, doubtful he seemed._

 _"_ _Can I be honest with you?" Lucas finally spoke, looking at Maya with a certain look, anxious more or less._

 _"_ _Of course you can Huckleburry, I would never judge you and you know that." Maya said seriously, looking at him directly into his eyes waiting for his sudden honesty._

 _"_ _During my whole relationship with Riley, I wasn't able to feel the L word. I mean, I liked her and I always thought the feeling would come out eventually." Lucas swallowed hard. "But as time passed, it didn't happened and I didn't felt something real with her, I know she tried to say it to me a number of times." Maya nodded, it was truth, and Riley really believed that she was in love with Lucas. "But it never came out of our mouths because we knew deep down it wasn't real, at least that's what I felt."_

 _"_ _But don't you miss her? I mean-" Maya began saying but was cut off by him._

 _"_ _I know what you mean and I do miss her, but more as my best friend. I haven't said this to many people because the times I have they believe I'm delusional." Lucas growled a bit, he was annoyed and Maya kind of get it. He always was put into a certain expectation, he was Mr. Perfect and people believed he had to be something; but he hated that and Maya knew it. "I want to be with someone who makes me laugh, who makes me feel comfortable enough to be myself, who I can talk to without being judge and be without fear."_

 _And I want and am that girl Maya thought, but she just nodded and change topic as they walk side by side._

 _…_

Maya sat down in the large white couch in the living room; Lucas' house was quiet, simple and neat. Maya liked how peaceful it was; after all it was only Lucas and his mother, she wondered why Lucas was taking so long, she had already put on her clothes and she was sure her friends would come soon, she had to do this before that.

Then she finally heard his door opening.

Maya didn't looked at him, she knew what she had to say, she didn't want it to damage everything but it had to be done.

"I know you left me because Josh told you something." Maya stated, as she looked down to her hands. She could hear how Lucas' stop walking for a second, she knew she had been direct but she needed to know. "What could have he possibly said for you, the one person that I trusted with all my heart besides Riley, to leave me?" Maya asked.

The room felt silent for a second, the only sounds in their room was their breathings; Maya's was a bit harsh because it burned to bring back those awful memories that had haunted her. Lucas wasn't moving, for a second, Maya could feel his gaze burning the back of her head but she had her sighed focus in front of her, it was harder than she thought. But then Lucas moved, Maya felt his steps closer to her.

"He told me I was wrong for you." Lucas finally spoke, as he sat next to her in the couch, not so close, he knew she wanted some space. "He told me how you suffer, how everything I did had hurt you." Lucas voice chocked a bit. "How I almost break your relationship with Riley, how miserable you were because you preferred to distance yourself from your friends because of me." Maya clenched her hands into fists, how did Josh dare to say those things to him? She had trusted him while she got a little apart from her friends but it was up to her. "…He told me how although he was thankful I was there the night of the incident, it had been my fault since I accepted that you would simply didn't wanted to talk to me." Lucas sighed hard; he had a knot in his throat too. "He simply told me I didn't deserve to be with someone so incredible as you."

"And why did you listen to him when you knew everything that he was saying was wrong?" Maya spat angrily, her breathing harsh. "You knew how much I loved you, how strong we were and you knew deep down everything that he was saying was a lie."

"Maya, you had been run over because of me. I had seen you begging in the cold pavement for someone to come and help, I saw you bleed, I saw you crying because of the pain you were feeling." Lucas replied to Maya, he was overwhelmed by what had happened and as soon as Maya began to remember she could see why it was so hard for him to articulate anything, that night was a painful memory. "A pain that I caused."

"Lucas, I threw myself in the traffic because I wanted to save you, because I love you." Maya stated, as she looked at him with tears in her eyes, he was crying as well.

"That's the other thing Josh told me, you were in love with me so you didn't see all the horrible things I did to you." Lucas said seriously. "I had to get away from you in order to save you from me, from my destruction."

Maya remained silent, not only because of the anger she was feeling with the last statement but because she always thought of herself like that, she believed she was bad for him but now the tables had turned. Or maybe it had always been like this; a fear that came from both of them, of not being enough for each other but it had been irrational. When they were friends they felt safe and comfortable with each other but maybe it was the fear of being and falling in love with someone.

"I- I never thought you would leave me." Maya said as she swallowed hard. "I always had believed that I wasn't good enough for anyone, until Riley and Farkle came along and they began to patch that hole in my heart." Maya could feel how tears would slip away. "But when you came along it was like all those little patches were connected now, you were the final piece to put everything back together."

"Maya you can't understand how sorry I am for what I did to you." Lucas blurted before Maya could continue, his eyes sparkling because of the tears. "I was an asshole because I thought I was protecting you from…" Lucas said but then he stopped, he was struggling with what to say. "I thought I was breaking you and that's why I had to step away, you deserve everything."

"But why can't you understand that you broke me when you left? I was so happy with you, I didn't even cared about anything else, I would always put you first." Maya snapped a bit, as she glowered at Lucas' her eyes with tears but the anger was there, how could have he disappointed her.

"That's the thing Maya! You can't and you shouldn't, you almost got killed because of me!" Lucas growled at her as well, his face a bit red from crying.

"Newsflash! We just came back from the hospital because you were beat up thanks to me!" Maya shout at Lucas, as she got closer to him. "You could've died as well!"

"Where you got hurt too! Even thought it had been just a couple of weeks since you were run over by a car!" Lucas yelled, as he got closer to her.

Their breathings harsh for a second, anger and hurt in their eyes. And how not to? Both of them had been trying to take care of each other so hard, they had been feeling guilty because neither of them could protect the other. What they had been fighting for had break them down at the end of the day, the love they had for each other and the caring had put them in a position were neither of them was happy, both for them were in the verge of causing more pain.

"Why did you begin dating Madison?" Maya asked, tears blurring her sight, Lucas looked down like he was ashamed of what he had done.

…

 _"_ _Maya why do you keep up with this?" Riley said as they both were walking down the hallway to class. "It has been a week."_

 _It had started a few days ago, Bailey, the asshole of the school had declared since last weeks party that he was going to nail Maya. Maya had go to a party, unfortunately without any of her friends, she had go with Missy but that was about it. She didn't made a big deal about it, but she in fact drink a little, enough for her to feel dizzy and dance in a very sexy manner, and although she hadn't imply anything with anyone, Bailey believed she had been calling his attention so he could fuck her. Therefor since Monday being a total pervert with Maya and stalking her, almost to the point of molesting her during the class breaks and even after class. Maya didn't wanted to make a big deal about it, she had only told Riley but that was about it, she didn't wanted anyone to worry since she honestly believe she could handle it by herself but now it was getting out of hand._

 _"_ _I know Riles, I'm done too but I just thought I could handle him." Maya said as they were arriving to their lockers, ready to unpack some books._

 _"_ _I think we should tell someone, I mean it." Riley stated with a frown on her face, Maya tried to ignore her and just stood there. She knew how persistent her best friend could be when she had something in mind._

 _"_ _Riley, If by Monday he still hasn't drop it, I swear I'll tell someone." Maya said as she turned around and look at her best friend who was wearing a beautiful red dress with a braid._

 _"_ _I know you Maya, you think you can deal with anything but you can't, we need someone who can protect us, you. It's sickening to see how someone can harass you like that boy is doing." Riley stated, watching Maya carefully and Maya looking back at her. But Maya saw something in Riley's face as she studied it._

 _"_ _You told someone." Maya announced, Riley backed off a step as she opened her eyes. This just confirmed it._

 _"_ _No I didn't." Riley said looking down, trying to avoid Maya's intense gaze._

 _"_ _Who did you tell?" Maya insisted, she knew her best friend so well and for her it was almost impossible to lie, even now that they were in May just a month before to finally finish school._

 _"_ _I told Farkle." Riley finally gave up, Maya raised her eyebrows, she expected that Riley had told her parents or the counselor but Farkle? This just meant that actually Farkle and Riley were a lot closer than now._

 _But as Maya was going to ask her friend about choosing Farkle to protect them, some screams and grunts interrupted them. Everyone in the hallway began to run towards the noise that was coming from another hallway, people were gasping and then a dead silent was heard. Maya didn't knew what it was but she had a feeling that it wasn't good, she somehow knew she had to be worried and as soon as she looked at Riley they both nodded as they began to run towards the place where the crowd was. Maya shoulder her way into the mob, without even caring about anyone complaining for Maya's aggressive touch, her hand intertwined with Riley's as the mob began to sing 'fight'. Maya felt uneasy, she needed to get into the center and then from one moment to another she did and as she raised her head she saw a scene she didn't wanted to see._

 _Farkle was there, trying to stop someone, someone very tall, someone Maya could recognize anyway, it was Lucas. He had this choleric expression of his face, his eyes glowering, his jaw clenched and the muscles of his back tensioned, one of his strong arms holding someone against the lockers and the other one, formed a fist in the air, ready to fight the guy that was trapped. Maya gave a few steps and she saw Bailey. Maya felt her stomach dropping, this was Texas Lucas, Farkle had told him about Bailey and now Texas Lucas had come out and Maya knew this weren't good news. After finally years of being friends with Maya he had finally told her what he had done in Texas, he hadn't yet told anyone from their friend group except for obviously Zay who knew way before and it meant a vote of trust between them; Maya had constantly saw how maybe his aggression problems would burst out in some situations and she had learned how to help him calm down, something that apparently according to Zay, no one else had managed. And now it was the time to stop him, this was the worst she had ever seen and Bailey already had a bloody lip on his face, Maya couldn't let Lucas do anything else._

 _So she ran, she ran towards Lucas as she saw how his fists began to move and she jumped, taking Lucas' arm between her hands, she hated how tall he was but she managed to catch the arm and with all the strength she had, she decided to pull down his arm. She didn't even knew if he could feel it, so she then simply began to shout at him, she needed for him to calm down, she needed him to see her, to look her directly into her eyes and finally he would calm down._

 _"_ _Lucas! Come on, Lucas!" Maya shouted, as she struggle with the strength of Lucas' arm, she closed her eyes in order to make more force. "Lucas! He's not worth it! Leave, please." Maya shouted again, her voice crumbled a bit when she imagined what would happened if he got expelled, but he was not pulling his fists down. "Lucas! Please I'm begging you."_

 _And suddenly he turned around, his fury eyes where gone the minute he saw her. She knew how mad he was, she could see it but everything went calmer when he looked at her. He put his fists down and she took a hold of his hand, lacing each other's fingers as she gave her a comforting squeeze and caress his upper arm._

 _"_ _Lucas, let's go." Maya stated softly, their gazes still connected and although Lucas looked back at Bailey, like he doubted to really let him go, he glanced back at Maya and he put his arms down._

 _Bailey began to breathe heavily, he was red, maybe he was beyond scare who knew, he looked at Maya and Lucas with hatred. But he didn't say anything but as soon as he began to run Lucas hold his pullover._

 _"_ _Don't you dare to come near my friends again, If I ever hear you are harassing them or playing games…I will end you." Lucas growled and then he let go of him, Bailey ran away, Lucas remained focus on him for a few seconds but then he turned around when Maya talked._

 _"_ _Thank you, now let's go." Maya said as she grabbed her bag and Lucas' grab his, the mob began to fade away as they walked away from the circle. Maya turned around one moment as she saw Riley looking at them carefully, somehow in suspicious, she had a look on her face that Maya couldn't tell what it was, but it was something she hadn't seen in her best friend before._

 _…_

"It was hard, seeing you on school and not being able to get near you. Josh came to see me one day when you and Riley were in a competition and I was at Basketball practice. He said that it wasn't working, that you still were in love with me, that I had to do something for you to really forget me this time." Lucas breath out, this was a hard one for both of them.

"So you used Madison?" Maya asked him, curiously as she stood up and began to walk across the room.

"No, I didn't… I mean in someway." Lucas put his face in his hand, it was an uneasy topic. "She wanted to date me because I was somehow popular, she had flirted with me before but I always rejected her. So when she flirted again and ask me on a date, I simply said yes."

"So you used her because Josh told you? But you cared about her." Maya claimed with her arms across her chest, she didn't like the thought of Lucas' using someone for their own benefit.

"I went out with her twice before and all of the sudden we were boyfriend and girlfriend. I just, I never thought it would be that fast and I was thinking of breaking it off, you know it that's why I looked for you that day." Lucas stated as he stood up from the couch and got closer to Maya, he felt ambivalent and Maya could see it. "I couldn't get near you after everything, but I wasn't being able to hold myself anymore, that's why I begged you, I begged you to think about how that was so unlike me."

"I know, but you decided to date her, after you left me." Maya reply, hurt in her voice.

"I did what Josh told me to do, I knew it was wrong but-" Lucas began to say but Maya cut him off, she had this anger in her heart that wasn't easy to let go.

"You couldn't just stop doing what Josh said!? It was beyond wrong, from the break-up to dating Madison, to everything." Maya yelled, she felt betrayed by Lucas and crushed thanks to everything that had happened. "In every case scenario it is still you giving up on us, giving up on _me,_ giving up our _love and respect and trust._ " Maya began to cry; she hadn't realized it until tears were falling from her eyes. "You failed me Lucas, in so many ways I don't think I could ever forgive you." Maya sobbed.

"Maya, please." Lucas begged. "I'm so sorry for everything, I can't imagine my life without you, I love you more than anything and you can't imagine how sorry I am for everything." Lucas's sea-foam eyes turned clearer thanks to the tears. "I love you, I really do, please give me another chance."

Maya stayed silent, as she looked at Lucas who was desperate, he was somehow fearful about the direction this was taking and so was Maya because she needed for him to know what was going to happen next. But Maya didn't knew very well either if that was the best option, she felt so betrayed by the love of her life she didn't know how to react to it, she really didn't know now if she would simply give up as he did or continue something that had hurt her beyond everything. She gazed at Lucas, both with tears in their eyes, so many feelings shaking her whole body; she didn't know what to really do. But either way Maya knew what would come at the end, she loved him so much; she took a deep breath and then holded Lucas' hand.

"I love you, you're the love of my life. I can't leave you." Maya said as Lucas gazed at her carefully, she gave a big sighed. "But you are constantly leaving me, you walked away from me in the hardest time of my life and now you walk back, breaking me more every time." Maya could feel her tears falling from her cheeks, the grip she had on Lucas' became stronger. "What I am saying is… I want to be there, because I can't leave you but as my friend, because right now I am so hurt that I don't think I can have a healthy thing without thinking about the past." Maya let go of his hand, Lucas stayed there without moving, watching her carefully. "I love you, but I can't be that person right now."

Lucas watched her carefully but then just nodded and he closed his eyes making tears fall quickly from his eyes. Their gazes linked then, somehow saying how sorry they were with each other, for all the pain and hurt they had caused each other. They were there finally reaching something that both understood, they needed this because for the last few months it had been nothing but pain in a relationship they wanted so badly with the person they loved the most. It burned Maya's heart to do it but she had to, she needed to, for her sake, she needed to think in herself too and she wasn't ready to be with him after everything, she wondered if maybe they would be together again, who knew but she knew this had to stop for a minute and heal everything that had been broken.

"When people are meant to be together, they would eventually find their way back to each other." Lucas suddenly spoke and then he smile, Maya smile back at him.

They understood each other and although it was a breaking point, maybe they would find their way back, maybe in a long time or short but they needed to get things straight, the obstacles and feelings they found in their way had broke them and they needed to clear the air and see what had happened to their relationship. They needed to see it again, they needed to see their relationship again without being hurt, and they needed to recover. Maya knew it, she needed and she believed this was another way to grow, not only for themselves but their relationship needed to grow too.

They loved each other so much but they decided to stop.


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy new year guys! I know I promise I was going to update all my stories by the end of the year but something came up (My freaking charger broke and I was unable to use my computer, since it fucking costs like an eye to buy a new one).**

 **Anyway, here's the beggining of the end. This was my first story in FanFic and you guys recieved it so well! I never thought someone would read my work but here I am, almost finishing my first. I began writing this at the beggining of my senior year, I thought I would end it by the time I finished High School but things didn't go as expected and I ended up being in a writers block for this story.**

 **But anyway, I'm missing a few chapters now to end this, so I just wanted to say thank you for reading this, I love every one of you. (( This is a filler chapter so it's short, but something is something, right?))**

 **I do not own GMW but I REALLY WANT A SEASON 4, PLEASE DISNEY OR NETFLIX, SAVE THE FREAKING SHOW. I want to see how Lucaya and Riakle end up together!**

* * *

"Drop it Huckleburry, I mean it." Maya said as she giggled brushing Lucas' hand off her hair and took the computer back from the table at Topanga and placed her on her lap.

"What Shortstack, you don't like it?" Lucas laughed it off as he continued to caress her hair.

It wasn't that Maya didn't liked it, it had been two months since they had decided to leave it all as friends but lately they had been closer than before. Maybe it was because in a couple of weeks they would be leaving school, ending another chapter in their lives and preparing for university.

"I just have to finish this paper and I will finally be free, I don't have any more homework to deliver." Maya said slowly as she finished typing the last words for her English homework. Though she couldn't stop feeling the same tingles she felt before when Lucas placed his hand and began to rub her hair.

"For someone who really doesn't like what I'm doing, you seem to enjoy it." Lucas said with a smirk drawn on his face.

She closed her eyes as she began to move her head and a smile began to draw on her face. She loved how caring Lucas was, how he could be so sweet and enjoyed seeing her relaxed.

"You can be a real pain in the ass, you know that Ranger Rick?"

"Have you ever seen yourself?" Lucas asked Maya sarcastically and she laughed before letting go of her computer.

It didn't took long before Maya let out a sigh of pleasure, she was completely pleased by Lucas attention and Maya missed the days when they had just began their official relationship; when they would spend cold winter afternoons watching movies with Lucas doing exactly the same thing he was doing.

"Well, you love me so it doesn't really matter." Maya replied carelessly.

"That- you're right." Lucas said slowly, more seriously with a pinch of honesty on his voice. " _I love you."_

Maya opened her eyes gently, batting her eyelashes and her baby blue gaze connected with Lucas' sea-foam eyes. He had a smirk drawn on his face, yet his expression changed into a brooding one as he followed Maya's movement as she examined him too, even leaning in. It was something in the air, a tension that they could both touch, the feeling that they had tried to keep to themselves for months now.

It was like they were falling all over again.

"Guess who just got her acceptance letter from Yale!" Farkle yelled as he entered Topanga's, holding hands with Riley.

The tension dissipated immediately as both Maya and Lucas turned around to see where the noise was coming from. Maya stood up in a blink from the sofa next to Lucas and went to hug her best friend.

"Honey! Your dream, you did it!" Maya yelled as she wrapped Riley in her arms, Riley hugged her right back letting go of Farkle's hand as he sobbed into her best friend's shoulder.

Riley had been working her ass off, more than any of her friends to get into Yale. From the last couple of months with Maya's problems and Lucas', Riley had been torn apart from her dream university to her best friends health but she had managed to make everything work. She was welcomed to join Yale's literature class, she will become a famous journalist and then she would write her own books.

"Hell yeah she did!" Farkle shouted once again, it was like he was more excited and happy than Riley herself, Maya gave him a soft punch as she pulled away from Riley and wipe the tears of excitement she had let out.

"I thought you were going to text me as soon as you got the letter." Maya demanded as she placed her hands on her waist.

Riley grimaced.

"I know you did but I just couldn't wait!" Riley explained. "And Farkle convinced me, he was more scared than I was."

Maya then turned her gaze at Farkle who had an apologetic smile on his face, he raised his shoulder and then he continued to grab Riley's waist and pulled her for a sweet kiss. They were definitely very much in love with the other, it was like they were meant to be and Maya didn't know a better match.

Maya suddenly felt Lucas' presence behind her; he placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed Maya's shoulder a bit.

"PDA much?" Maya muttered as Farkle and Riley pulled away with a grin on their faces.

Riley turned around a giggled as Lucas pulled her into a friendly hug.

"I'm so proud of you Riles, I knew you were going to make it." Lucas said with tenderness.

"Thank you Lucas." Riley said hugging him back.

Although they had been together in the past, there were actually no awkward stages between Riley and Lucas. They continued to be friends just like in seventh grade and hold clearly a tight friendship since the beginning of Senior Year; except when Lucas got with Madison, he received quite a few nasty glances and scowls, etc.

"Let's sit down." Farkle said as he grabbed Riley's hand and walked towards the sofa.

The couple ordered some coffee and Maya asked them to refill her strawberry smoothie while Lucas kept a close eye on her, Maya felt a shiver running down her spine. She finished her homework as Lucas talked to Farkle about some biology thing they needed to give next week and they would be ready to finally graduate.

"Where is Zay?" Riley asked Lucas as Maya closed her laptop and joined the conversation.

"He should be here any-"

"I GOT IN!" Zay burst into Topanga's drawing everybody's attention into the door.

Zay had applied to several universities and to several careers, he really didn't know what was his passion and he was about to take a sabbatical year too. But in the long run, when he found out he had done really good at his SAT's and every other exam, he choose to follow one of his many activities: music. Although he was rather quiet when they spoke about Uni, everyone knew he wanted to attend Berkley so he could have a career on Music business.

And he had done it.

"I knew it!" Farkle laughed as he and Lucas stood up from the sofa and went to hug their best friend.

They proceeded to sit down next to the girls; there was a thrill in the room, a new kind of air with new dreams and goals for everyone.

Fear as well, even more coming from Maya who was still waiting for her acceptance letter. Everyone else, Riley and Zay being the last ones, had received their acceptance letter to Universities. Farkle was the first one; he was admitted to Harvard's Faculty of Economics. Then Lucas got his admission into NYU for Med school, although it had been once his dream of being a veterinarian, he had developed a feeling of helping other people too, therefor he went with his gut. Following him there was Riley and Zay, and now Maya was the only one missing.

Maya had received several options for her career in arts; she was indeed turned apart into many great universities, one even being the Royal College of Art. But Maya had one in mind, one she had been dreaming of since she decided to study art: Rhode Island School of Design (RISD), on the painting and fine arts programs. It was her dream.

It was the last day she could get an acceptance letter, she had heard no word from the RISD and it was finally getting on her nerves.

"Maya!" Riley called her name, making her snap out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

Maya's eyes fluttered as she tried to get back into the conversation, she cleared her throat and run a hand through her hair.

"You okay?" Lucas asked as he placed his hand over hers.

Maya's breathe hitched. It wasn't that she didn't like Lucas touching her hand, or anything, it was just like they were in that same place again, the love and the care he felt for her was there and she couldn't avoid seeing it. It had been there for a few weeks now and Maya really missed it, they had finally overcome their problems, they had recovered their friendship and now there wasn't any other issue in their ways.

And Maya was sick and tired of waiting to be with the love of her life once again.

She let all the fears and everything behind and she simple laced her fingers with his, holding his hand tightly and not wanting to let it go.

Lucas contemplate her movements slowly, his sea-foam green eyes open widely when Maya hold his hand. Maya could've sworn her heart melt when she saw that smile of his appearing on his face, so bright it made Maya smile too. He held on tight to her hand, their eyes lingered into a moment that Maya wanted it to last forever.

Until Maya's phone ranged, snapping them out of the moment and everyone really out of the conversation.

Maya turned around, a bit disappointed as she picked up her phone and answer.

"Hello?"

" _Baby girl! I need you to come right now to the Matthew's home."_ Katy's high-pitched voice came from the other side of the line, something odd on her tone. " _Drop everything you are doing and come here."_

"Are you okay mom?" Maya answer her, actually worried, it sound like she was going to cry too. "Are you crying?"

" _I'm more than fine and I bet you are going to be too!"_ Katy squealed on the phone, another familiar voices on the background between laughs.

One of them being Shawn's voice included, after moving in with them about a year and a half, Maya had already been too close to recognize his voice.

"Mom but-"

" _I said move your butt little lady and come right now!"_ Katy squealed once again but in a more serious tone.

"Okay, I'll go! Yeez." Maya replied and she hanged the phone.

She had reached a point where she wouldn't care about her mother's craziness and she would simply go with it, like in this very moment where she just began to pack her things.

"Are you okay?"Farkle asked Maya who had been completely unaware that her friends were listening to the conversation as well.

"Yeah." Maya said a bit distracted as she stood up from the sofa and grabbed her backpack, she began to walk towards Riley. "My mom just really wants me to go to Riley's house, like right now."

"Wait, why my house?" Riley asked a bit confused as well.

"I'm just as lost as you are." Maya reply rising her shoulders, she had no clue what her mother was planning and she was kind of scare to find out.

"Well, let's go and see what's happening." Lucas said as he stood up and went besides Maya.

She gave him a smile, thanking him for being with her.

"Let's go!" Riley announced happily while she stood up from the sofa.

She made her way out of Topanga with everyone behind her.

Maya honestly had no idea what she would find when she arrived to the Matthews apartment; she really didn't know what could it be. Maybe Katy had seen Maya's letter from University and found out she had been denied the entrance, that might be the reason that her voice was so brittle. Maya's heartbeat raised as she climbed up the stairs of Topanga's following Riley into the alley were the fire escape was. Maybe someone had died? No, that couldn't be because then her mother wouldn't say she was more than fine. Could Katy be pregnant or something like that? Oh god, she could barely hold in the thought of her mom and Shawn 'shakin' it up. No. It had to be that she wasn't admitted into RISD, she wouldn't attend her dream University and Katy only said the things were more than fine because she really didn't wanted to make Maya cry at Topanga's.

But then Maya felt Lucas' warm touch on her chin, he raised her head and until that second she realized that all of her friends were already climbing the fire escape. Reaching Riley's bay window at that second, she was the last one to climbed, without counting Lucas who was clearly there.

"Everything is going to be okay." Lucas whispered slowly, his warm breath hit Maya as she swallowed hard.

She was terrified and he could see it, because she knew that he had learned to read her like a book.

She held onto his hand, tightly and shook her head. Somehow trying to convinced herself too because she was almost too scare to even climb that fire escape.

"You promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
